


A nice way to burn

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Don't like, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Guilt, Theseus POV, dont read, thestina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: They are both horrible people.There's no other way to put it.Edit: I don't usually do this, but big disclaimer. This is a Thestina fic. It involves Tina cheating on Newt. If this is not your cup of tea, just don't read it. Like, you don't have to. I know it's out of canon, and out of character for those involved.But that is the point of this fic- I'm just playing around with this pairing.Thanks- Raven
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 45
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This fic is straight up angst. And has a lot of Theseus/Tina in it.
> 
> Enjoy if that's your thing!

The first time Theseus saw Tina he was running. She was just a black and blue blob rushing away with his brother. 

The second time she was ducking from a streak of blue flame, the curse lighting up her pale skin. 

Third, she’s a presence on the bridge. Her eyes are red and there’s soot on her eyebrow. 

Fourth, was at a dive bar he was hiding in, in the East End of London.

“I’m sorry about Leta,” Are her first proper words to him. Theseus raises his eyebrows over his, once again, empty glass. 

The fact that this odd American witch knows his fiancé's name is strange. But Theseus is too drunk to mention it. 

“Thanks,” Theseus says thickly. He’s been saying that a lot. Even though in reality he’s smashed the glass in his hand almost ten times over. 

“We’re here for you Theseus,” Newt says, his face unusually grave. Theseus wonders when his little brother, that used to cry when he scared him, became a man.

“I know,” Theseus mumbles, reaching for the whisky bottle in front of him. It’s still mostly full and he is planning on getting through it all.

“How about we all have one,” The witch says quickly, summoning another two glasses.

“Good idea, thank you Tina,” Newt smiles gratefully. 

The witch, Tina’s, cheeks flush as she measures out three large glasses. Theseus looks between her shaky hands, and how close they’re sitting. Newt seems weirdly happy despite all that’s happened, his eyes glinting, even in the grim bar.

“Fucking _fantastic,_ ” Theseus downs his drink in one, his throat burning.

Of course the night he lost the love of his life; Newt has apparently found his. 

But that’s mean. Newt has been alone for almost as long as he’s can remember. And this Tina person seems nice enough. But Theseus is drunk and inconsolably sad. He hopes the universe will forgive him. 

“I’ll have that one too,” Theseus nips his brothers still full glass away from him. He wants to be drunk enough that he doesn’t remember anything, ever again. 

Newt looks offended, but Tina presses a hand over his freckled one. Theseus notices how she drinks hers a bit too quickly as well and wonders what is worse.

Death or betrayal? 

\---------------------------------------------------

A few months later, and Theseus is still getting drunk practically every night. But after many pointed looks from his brother and his new friends, he’s taken to drinking in his office. 

It’s easy to forget what the time is, but Theseus likes how all he has to think about is policies and when he’s taking another sip. It’s peaceful. He doesn’t trust himself to be alone with his own thoughts. 

“You’re working too much,” Tina comments lightly. 

Theseus looks up from his desk to find her planted in a chair in front of him. She’s growing out her fringe, and slithers of hair fall into her eyes. 

“Am I?” Theseus asks tonelessly, dipping his exhausted quill nib into his ink pot. 

“Yes,” Tina says, crossing her arms over her chest, “You missed dinner tonight- Newt’s worried about you,”

Theseus scoffs. That’s real rich. He’s worried about Newt- and rightful so- for most of his adult life, and his younger brother has never taken him seriously. Now his twenty something girlfriend gets the job of projecting Newt’s fears onto him?

“Tell Newt that some of us have a real job and can’t afford to work from home,” Theseus says, without looking up, crossing another misinformed line off his pile of documentation. 

The ministry is doing it’s best to cover up the events of Paris. No one wants to hear that Grindlewald got away again. Especially when they can’t blame it on MACUSA. 

“That’s not fair,” Tina argues, her voice turning steely, always ready to defend her beau. 

“No, I will tell you what’s not fair,” Theseus states, raising his voice to the point where his throat twists painfully, “Leta and I asked after Newt _constantly_ after his years of travelling without more than a note to tell us that he’s alive,” He throws his quill down, hard, and ink splatters everywhere. 

“And now, after it’s over, after she’s _dead_ , suddenly he wants to talk to me,” Theseus’s voice cracks and he bites the inside of his cheek. He refuses to cry in front of a stranger. 

Theseus meets Tina’s eye, expecting to find pity there. Or rage. Instead there’s only watery regret. He watches, the fire leaving him, as she dabs her eyes, apparently embarrassed. 

“Just- eat okay?” Tina says, her voice still hard, but somewhat soggy, “And try and get some sleep before dawn,” She chucks a brown paper bag in front of him, before stalking out of the office. 

Theseus watches her go, a lump in his throat. There’s a sandwich in the bag and he eats it slowly, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

\----------------------------------------------

Tina and his brother are sickening together. It’s the only reasonable word that fits. They finish each other's sentences for Merlin’s sake. Theseus hopes him and Leta were never so bad…

“You’re so _brilliant_ ,” Tina brushes Newt’s arm, as they lean over some weird three eyed ‘thing’.

“You’re so _beautiful_ ,” Newt coos back, his smile soft and crooked, his lips brushing her cheek.

Theseus is sick a little in his mouth.

“Well that’s better than Salamander I suppose,” Jacob comments wearily, taking a sip of his beer. 

Theseus raises an eyebrow at the muggle. He really likes Jacob, continuing the trend of him rather liking his brother’s American friends. (Plus Jacob lives with Newt- he must put up with their love-sickness even more than he does). 

“Salamanders?” Theseus asks before shaking his head, “Never mind, I don’t want to know,” 

Newt’s currently got his wand between his teeth and what could either be dirt or shit in his hair. Yet Tina is still looking at him like he’s hung the moon. Theseus grins despite himself- his little brother must be doing something right. 

“Have you ever seen him do a mating dance?” Jacob asks him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Theseus tears his gaze away from Tina who’s laughing hysterically, her smile brightening her face. 

“Please tell me more,” Theseus claps his hands together. He loves Newt stories. And he’s got a few to share herself. 

For the first time in a month, his heart feels a little lighter. 

\--------------------------------------------

  
  


Tina joins his auror team. She’s strong, unorganized, smart and a massive liability. She never says what she’s thinking and always does just as she wants anyway. 

And for some insane reason, Theseus can’t get enough. 

“You’re working too much,” Theseus sits himself on her desk. Tina looks up from where she’s rummaging around for a quill. 

“Ha, ha,” She rolls her eyes. 

Tina’s still dressed in her mission uniform, and there’s rubble in her hair. It was a success, mainly down to her brilliant instincts that Newt blathers on so much about. But there’s still four unfinished reports on her desk. He needed one today and two yesterday. 

“Your cheek is bleeding,” Theseus points out. A small razor thin slash is oozing down her pale skin. 

“Is it?” Tina asks disinterestedly, taking a sip of coffee from a dirty looking mug, “He must have just got me,”

Theseus blinks as she tries to rub the blood absently away, wincing as she does so. All the women he normally meets are elegant and graceful, who would faint at the sight of a fight let alone any injuries. Tina’s messy round the edges. Snarky, argumentative, passionate… beautiful. 

“Here,” Theseus says, whipping a handkerchief out of his pocket.

He leans in, swiping it gently across her cheek, ignoring her small squeak of surprise. Theseus runs the fabric over the spot again and again, until it’s stained with blood. Tina is incredibly still, her fingers curled tightly in her lap. 

Theseus pulls away, wondering why he didn’t just use magic. 

“Thanks Theseus,” Tina says, her voice rather high. 

“You should have been more careful,” Theseus tells her, her hanky held tight in his sweaty fingertips. 

“Newt says if you worry you suffer twice,” Tina parrots, sounding normal again. Theseus’s chest twitches as her chocolate eyes soften at the mention of Newt’s name. 

“So he doesn’t care if you get _hurt_?” Theseus asks unreasonably before he can think twice about it.

That’s not what Newt means. And both him and Tina know it. 

The witch in question straightens in her chair, her eyebrows crooked.

“Yes, he cares,” Tina says like he’s stupid. 

Which of course- he is. 

“I’ll get you a plaster,” Theseus mutters, a weak excuse to get out of the room.

He must be losing it. There’s no other logical explanation. 

Theseus doesn’t return to Tina’s office and the next morning there are four completed reports on his desk.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Did you know Tina’s legs are longer than her torso?” Newt gets sloppy when he’s drunk. One of his arms is thrown round the back of Theseus’s chair, Newt’s thigh is crushed against his knee. His eyelids are droopy and his words slur.

“Like her torso is short, but her legs are long,” Newt leans back in his chair so he’s almost horizontal, a silly smile on his face, “So, so long,” He sighs, his eyelids fluttering.

“I’m right here sweetheart,” Tina says amused, sipping on her glass of whisky. 

“I know and it’s fantastic,” Newt leans over the table to kiss her. His mouth is open and the bottles on the table shake. Theseus looks down so he doesn’t have to see Tina’s hand curled in his hair. 

“People who are single here buddy,” Jacob says raising his hands up as a bottle falls off the table and shatters on the ground. A wave of alcohol floods Theseus’s socks. 

“Sorry,” Newt leans back, not sounding sorry in the slightest. 

Tina’s hair is rumbled and her lips are red. She shoots him a sly, sheepish grin, and Theseus feels his face redden, like a school boy.

“I’ve got to get some air,” Theseus stands up abruptly, and makes his way outside. 

He’s so fucked. 

Theseus may have a very inappropriate crush on Tina.

_Extremely_ inappropriate. 

So inappropriate that he’s started doing Newt favours out of guilt. He may or may not be the reason his brother is so pissed tonight. But every time his heart fluttered over something that she said, he had to buy Newt another drink. 

And then another. 

Theseus leans against the dark bricks of the bar, strongly considering thumping his head hard against it. Perhaps he can be cured of this. Or his feelings could be slapped out of him or something… Tina slapping him... _Fuck_. 

Theseus whips a cigar out of his breast pocket and lights it with his wand. Leta always said it made him look sexy. Theseus isn’t sure, but it does help calm him down. 

“Can I have a puff?” Theseus starts and almost slips on an empty wine bottle that’s lying on the ground. 

Tina laughs at him gently. He wonders if she knows how she’s swaying her hips. It should be illegal to buy a dress that’s low cut both down the front and down the back. 

She’s tall, about the same height as Newt really. But Theseus is taller. To look down at her he gets an almost perfect view down her dress. He sucks in a tight breath. Almost as tight as… no. Bad. Wrong. Bad and wrong.

“You smoke?” Theseus asks, passing it over.

Tina takes a deep hit and blows out a simple, practised smoke ring. Theseus sighs. He’s been trying to perfect that for months. Of course she can already do it.

“Sometimes,” Tina admits with a bit of a grin, “Don’t tell Newt,”

“I wont,” Theseus promises, trying not to preen.

The fact that he shares a secret with her that Newt doesn’t know shouldn’t please him as much as it does. 

Tina nods, apparently satisfied. She blows out a shakier ring before handing his cigar back to him. 

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Theseus asks interestedly. Why does she have to be so _interesting_?

“Sure,” Tina complies immediately, smiling up at him, “It’s about how you purse your lips, see?”

She morphs her lips into a sweet ‘o’ shape. Theseus immediately wishes he hadn’t asked as his pants begin to tighten. 

“Right,” He says, but befuddled sucks in too quickly and ends up hacking up half his lung. 

Tina erupts into laughter. It’s at his expense, but her hand on his arm as she giggles somehow makes it all worth it. 

It’s sad that this is what his life has come to.

Theseus wants to kiss her. He could. They’re close enough. She’s angled towards him, her hand still on her arm. If someone walked out into the courtyard right now, they could be mistaken as a couple.

“Come on,” Theseus says instead, “The others will be missing us,” He rests his hand on her back to lead her out and pretends he’s not the worst person on earth. 

“Tina! _TINA!_ ” Newt calls out as they return. He’s leaning on Jacob for support and Theseus has a strong suspicion it’s the only reason why he’s standing.

“I love you Tina!” Newt yells, and the entire bar turns to look.

Tina flushes a deep red beside him, her back muscles shifting under his fingers. Theseus wonders if it’s the first time he’s ever said it.

“Come on you numpty,” Jacob shakes his head, as Newt beams like a fool, “Let’s take you home,”

“I’ll come to,” Tina agrees, stepping out of Theseus’s grip to help Jacob. 

Newt leans in to kiss her neck and she artfully dodges him, her lips pressed into a wonky line.

‘ _He’s making himself look like an idiot_ ,’ Theseus thinks scathingly, ‘ _Can’t he tell she’s embarrassed?_ ’ 

But how can he say anything? He’s lusting after Tina. His brothers girlfriend. He doesn’t have a leg to stand on. Drunk is better than pathetic. 

Theseus goes home shortly after them, trying not to compare himself to his brother and failing miserably. 

But he can’t help thinking that Tina would have more fun with him in his apartment, smoking cigars and drinking whiskey, than she would holding Newt’s head in a bucket.

\------------------------------------------

When Theseus is feeling particularly sick, he likes to think of Tina as his partner. And they are- auror partners. 

Partner is different to a couple. It’s kind of the same though… kind of…

And much like most couples- they disagree. 

“Tina,” Theseus is doing his best to keep his cool, “You’re being unreasonable,” 

Tina had lost her cool ages ago- she’s a firecracker. Always ready to go off despite her prissy appearance. 

“And you’re being _ridiculous!_ ” Tina slaps her hand on the top of his desk, making the books on top tremble.

Theseus takes a long breath through her nose, wishing he could tie her up and make her see sense. Or just tie her up. She’s also good at tying him up....

“We cannot go gallivanting across to Austria without permission, without any sort of assistance,” He states like it’s obvious. 

Because it _is_. 

Tina’s cheeks are hot, her nostrils are flaring. Theseus knows why Newt doesn’t mind when she gets angry. She looks practically delectable.

“Yes we can Theseus! You’re just being scared!” Tina marches over to his side of the desk, standing over him defiantly, “A simple excuse of a holiday, we’re there for a weekend, only surveillance,” 

Theseus grins up at her, chuckling darkly. 

“You honestly expect me to believe it’ll be just surveillance Goldstein,” He raises an eyebrow. 

Tina drops his gaze. Theseus laughs again. In some ways she’s so like Newt. The end justifies the means with both of them.

“Look Tina, if we can promise them something that they want,” Theseus begins. Tina kicks him in the shin.

Why does a thing that hurts so much, also turn him on?

“Gossip on my _sister_ you mean,” Tina snarls. Theseus stands, his blood boiling. Can she not see the bigger picture?

“No, _information_ , Merlin’s Beard,” Theseus tells her harshly. 

Her face is so close to his he can count her eyelashes. He really shouldn’t be allowed to be this close to her. 

“Information on what a bitch my flesh and blood is,” Tina steps closer. Close enough that Theseus can feel the head of her skin.

“Information that will prevent us from spending an entirety in Grindlewald’s cell,” Theseus hopes she hasn’t noticed how his eyes keep dropping down to her lips, “Or _dead_ ,”

Tina leans into him for so long, he thinks he might go crazy. She smells like coffee and vanilla. 

“Fine,” Tina finally takes a step back. 

“Good,” Theseus agrees, feeling slightly dizzy.

There’s a silence. People are chattering causally outside his office. They always cast a muffliato when they have a blow out like this.

“Want a smoke?” Theseus asks, pulling a cigar out of this desk draw.

Tina ribs her hand over her face, before nodding taking one. 

“You’re doing the paperwork,” She grumbles, lighting it with sparks that burst from her fingers.

Theseus laughs, hoping he isn’t smiling too much like a dumbass like her.

Tina is far too easy to get angry at. And far too easy to forgive. 

  
  


\-------------------------------------------

They get engaged. Apparently it was sweet and quiet. A late night in Newt’s basement and the words just slipped out.

Tina said yes. Of _course_ she did.

Theseus is happy for them. He actually is. Although seeing his grandmothers ring on Tina’s finger is bittersweet in more ways than one.

They’re more silly around each other than usual. Use small incomprehensible sounds instead of real words. Newt’s hand is a permanent fixture on Tina’s knee.

Theseus wonders if they’ve had sex.

Leta and him were waiting. It was the proper thing to do. Just like the year long courtship and the year long engagement. 

_Nothing_ about Newt and Tina are proper. They’ve only been courting for six months.

‘A year and six month really’ is the excuse. But after hearing about their miscommunication Theseus doesn’t think it counts. 

Perhaps she’s pregnant. Or perhaps they really are soulmates. 

Maybe they just love each other. 

Newt tells him apologetically he’s already asked Jacob to be his best man. Theseus is secretly relieved. He couldn’t handle the guilt. 

Tina asks him to be her Maid of Honor and he can’t quite tell if she’s being serious. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

It all starts when at one in the morning there’s a loud, impatient knock on his apartment’s door. 

Theseus is still awake, still not sleeping well since the events of Paris. 

He throws a shirt loosely over his shoulders. His pants are loose and unbuttoned. He lets his fingers brush his wand. You can never be too careful in these times. 

It’s Tina. Wet and half sobbing on his doorstep. 

Theseus swallows thickly and gestures for her to come in. 

She does, her boots stamping along the hallway. She’s trembling from head to foot and all he wants to do is wrap her in a hug. 

“Newt won’t let me _go_!” Tina explodes roughly in a way of greeting. 

“What?” Theseus asks, sitting gingerly on the edge of his black leather couch. 

“Newt!” Tina half screams, pulling her coat off and throwing it on the ground, “He won’t let me go on our mission!”

Theseus’s heart is pounding in his chest. He can hear it in his ears. 

What part should he play here? Newt’s defender probably. It would be the right thing to do. 

But he doesn't really want to. 

“Why not?” Theseus asks, watching her storm round and round his lounge, “We even got everything signed off, which is more than he would’ve have done,” 

Tina laughs, seems to realise it’s not the right thing to do, and shuts up, looking guilty. The top of her white shirt is soaked and he can see her collarbones peaking through it. Two black tracks run sadly down her cheeks, where her make-up has clearly run off. 

“It’s not safe, we both could die, you’re just going for Queenie, she’s not going to come back, why can’t you just stay out of it,” Tina ticks off each point, her hands enclosed into two tight fists. 

Theseus considers punching his brother. He’s really not made this easy for him.

“Well…” Theseus begins tentatively. Tina presses his lips together. She is so beautiful. So, so gorgeous. 

And so in the right.

“Did he seriously say you can’t go,” Theseus picks himself off the couch to caress her arm comfortingly. Tina shrugs, crossing her arms. 

“He seriously advised me against it,” She rolls her eyes, and Theseus shakes his head disapprovingly. 

That _arsehole._

“Like we’re getting married you know? He should support me in my career choices,” Tina throws up her hands, her bottom lip trembling. 

“I know,” Theseus says. For as long as he can remember Newt has hardly had a good word to say about aurors. Which is ironic because he’s pretty sure Newt could never be with someone who didn’t like creatures.

“This is my sister! She’s stuck with that lunatic, all alone in a strange country,” A tear dribbles down Tina’s cheek and Theseus has to physically stop himself from wiping it off.

“Tina, I completely agree with you,” Theseus tells her, sliding his hands down her arms. He’s pretty sure he imagines her small shiver, “It doesn’t matter what Newt says, we’ll still go anyway,”

Tina blinks up at him, her eyes wide and tremendous. Theseus feels himself getting lost in them. 

“What?” Tina asks, her voice a broken whisper. 

“We have to do it still,” Theseus repeats, smiling down at her, “This mission is important to _you_ and it’s it important to _me_ \- screw what Newt says,”

There’s a beat. Tina sniffs. 

Then suddenly her arms are around his neck and she’s kissing him for all she is worth. It takes Theseus a beat, but her soft lips are insistent and soon his mouth is open, his hands fumbling with her shirt. 

‘ _Your brother’s fiancé, your brother’s_ _fiancé_ ,’ His conscience is screaming at him. 

Tina’s upset and confused. He’s taking advantage. 

“Tina,” Theseus, puffs when they come up for air, “We _shouldn’t,_ ”

Tina’s face is shiny. Her lip is slightly bloody where he accidentally bit it too hard. One of her shirt buttons has been ripped off and his shirt is completely gone. Theseus is cold, and his hairs stand on end. He hovers forward, missing the warmth of her arms. 

“Theseus,” Tina licks her lips, her eyes, like always, determined, “Please,” 

It’s terrible. But Theseus doesn’t need telling twice. 

Tina’s lips are like a drug and he can’t get enough. He waltzes her back towards the couch. Tina’s hands are hot on his waist as she does her best to push down his pants. Theseus struggles to pull her skirt up around her waist. She straddles him and that’s it.

They’re both horrible people. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Tina cope with what they've done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Who is ready for more angst?

A bead of sweat runs down Theseus’s brow and it tumbles gracefully off, landing with a splash on the skin between Tina’s breasts. 

They are panting in time. Theseus pulls himself gently out of her, still not quite believing this isn't all a dream. 

Tina’s eyes are still shut. Her shirt is open and her chest is fully on display. Theseus can see a bruise starting to form near her left nipple. 

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina whispers, her lips barely moving. 

“Indeed,” Theseus says faintly, not knowing what to say. 

What _do_ you say?

' _Thanks for the sex, I’ll see you tomorrow round your place for afternoon tea with your fiancé and my brother_ '

Tina opens her eyes- dark and soulful, they stare into his. Theseus swallows, his sweat drying cold on his bare back. She brushes her thumb across his jaw. 

Before he can think twice about it Theseus drops a kiss onto her bare stomach. That seems to knock Tina out of the spell she seems to be under.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Tina scrambles out from underneath him and launches herself off the couch, “Oh _fuck_ , _oh_ Merlin, I’m so _fucked_ ,” 

She seems to be hyperventilating. One hand is over her mouth, and her breaths come hard and fast. 

In, out, in, out, in, out. 

“Tina, calm down,” Theseus stands, his heart pounding in his ears. 

His stomach is turning itself into knots. Theseus can still remember what Newt’s arms felt like as they wrapped around him in Paris. It’s the first time since childhood he can remember his brother voluntarily embracing him. 

Newt’s been making an effort. In a very Newt way- a few beers down in his basement, dinner cooked by Jacob. He’s even swung by his office a few times while visiting Tina. 

And then he went and fucked his fiancé. 

Tina is doing up her shirt buttons with trembling fingers. Her eyes are wild and her lips look sore. 

“I’m sorry,” Theseus says tiredly, pulling up his pants.

Tina sniffs, running her fingers through her hair like a comb.

“No, no,” She mutters, rolling her tongue over her teeth, “You said to stop- I should have listened,”

Theseus nods, agreeing with her. Tina smooths down her skirt. 

“I should have... not done this,” She sighs wearily, squirming where she stands, “I _swore_ to myself-,”

Tina cuts herself off, shooting him a haunted look. Theseus sucks in a tight breath. His stomach is heavy, but his chest is tight. 

He never thinks he ever wants a serious relationship again. But it is nice to hear that the witch he fancies, fancies him back. 

“I won’t tell,” Theseus says, and Tina looks stricken. 

Theseus watches as she spins her engagement ring round and round her finger and he feels like he's been punched in the stomach. It's ironic when he's just stabbed Newt in the back. 

“This can never happen again,” Tina says firmly, her hand held out like a muggle police officer, keeping him back. 

Theseus’s heart sinks, but he forces it back up again. He has no right to feel sad about the fact. It can be a mistake. An horrendous mistake, but a one-off event they can laugh about fifty years from now.

“Yes,” Theseus nods, resigned. At least he won’t have to waste so much time day-dreaming about what she tastes like now. Hopefully he’ll finally be able to put his feelings to rest. 

“Good,” Tina mumbles under her breath, “ _Good_ , great,” She leans down to pick up her coat, throwing it carefully over one arm. 

“Can we… still do the mission? As soon as possible,” Tina asks hesitantly. 

Theseus stops still with his arm half way through his sleeve. He waits for a punch-line, and where there is none, chuckles, unamused. 

“You can’t be serious,” Theseus asks her disbelievingly. He would have thought the next plan would be to avoid each other at all costs. 

“Yes- it’s so important to me,” Tina clasps her hands together, looking far too innocent for a woman who moans so shamelessly, “And if Newt asks me not to go again... I don’t know if I’ll have it in me to refuse him,” She smiles sadly. 

“Probably ever again,” Tina muses after a thought, biting her bottom lip. 

Theseus can’t help but smile at what is sure to be his brother's confusion when his strong willed fiancé is somehow bowing to his every plea.

“He’s not going to know what to do with that you know,” Theseus can’t help can’t help but say, and Tina’s lips quirk up slightly. But the humour is short-winded.

“Please Theseus,” Tina asks again seriously, and he pinches the tip of his nose. 

It might be possible- but they’re in for a lot of over-nights. 

“Go home, pack a suitcase, nice looking clothes,” Theseus explains tiredly, “They just got our undercover identities organized, so I might be able to make it happen,”

Tina’s face breaks out into a brief grin, and she claps her hands together. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Tina rushes towards him, wrapping him into a brief hug. 

Theseus knew exactly where to put his hands when she was half naked in his lap, but now he has no idea where to put them. 

“Meet me in my office,” Theseus says softly after they part. 

Tina nods and disapparates. 

Theseus is left in her wake. He wobbles on his bare feet for a few minutes, before too running to pack. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The hotel is larger than Theseus expected, set at the base of a large snow topped mountain. He’s cold, tired and weary.

“Well,” Tina rubs her eye, looking entirely wrung out, “That could have gone better,”

“Agreed,” Theseus murmurs darkly.

Only one of their contacts showed, and only offered small pieces of information. That Grindelwald and his cronies had been touring their way around Western Europe, calling crowds together to join his cause. And even worse, it seems to be working; especially in Berlin. 

Most frighteningly, a blonde witch with piercing blue eyes has been seen at every rally. She seems to have the ability to convince anyone to join Grindlewald’s side and knows everyone's secrets. 

Theseus has never met Queenie, but she casts a dark shadow over their group. Especially Jacob and Tina.

His partners nose is red- with cold or misery he can’t tell. Tina’s clutching her gold necklace round her neck, her slim fingers white around the worn chain. 

“You okay?” Theseus whispers in her ear as he holds open the door for her.

Tina sniffs, and doesn’t reply, still holding her body away from his. 

When she appartated into his office she was almost uncharacteristically cold to him. So cold in fact their boss asked if she was unwell. Theseus tried to get an answer, but Tina hasn’t yielded. 

Something must have happened when she went home.

He wished he knew what. 

The lobby is bright. Too bright. Theseus’s eyes sting under the shining candles. Tina’s engagement ring sparkles under the light. Theseus wonders if it’s part of her character or if she just forgot to take it off.

“Mr and Mrs Herman?” The young man at the desk asks in awkward English. He says young man- but he’s probably just a year younger than Tina. And gee doesn’t that make Theseus feel great. 

Theseus nods, playing along. It was deemed safer if they went in as a married couple, with an unrecognisable name. Less chance they would be recognised and less gossip around an unmarried man and woman travelling together. 

“ _Yes?_ ” Tina looks between them wildly, her eyes unnaturally wide.

Theseus grits his teeth. Could she look _anymore_ obvious? 

He wants to kiss her cheek, pull her close.  Not only does he just want to do that, but it would make them look more believable. But Theseus has a feeling touching Tina right now would be worse than punching a bomb. 

“We’ve got a room ready for you,” The young man holds up a key, smiling nervously, “604,”

Tina gapes at him like a goldfish. 

“Great. _One_ room, with one _bed_ ,” Tina squeaks, her voice edging somewhere between irritation and hysterics, “For me and my _husband_ ,”

Theseus pulls on the back of her coat- hard, and she shoots him a dirty look. 

“Thank you,” Theseus snaps up the key from the confused looking concierge, “Very much appreciated,” 

He places his hand authoritatively on the curve of her spine, which Tina slaps away as soon as they’re out of view down the corridor. 

“So we’re _married_ now?” She snaps, a bit too loudly a they approach the stairs. 

Theseus clenches his fist tightly around his suitcase and tries to keep his facial expression steady. 

“Did you not read the brief?” He asks her quietly and conversationally, hoping he sounds boring enough for anyone who could be listening in. 

Tina’s eyebrows furrow and he knows she didn’t. Frustrating woman. 

“Shut up Scamander,” Tina pushes his bicep, and fireworks explode up his arm.

“ _Shhh!_ ” Theseus hisses at her. She ignores him, as per usual, bumping his shoulder on her way up the stairs. 

Theseus growls in the back of his throat. He will not be like his brother and timidly creep around her. In a flash he presses his body against the wall, under the guise of a lovers embrace. Tina’s eyes dilate and he can’t help but feel a rush of success as well as a rush of arousal. 

“Look Tina, you need to get yourself together!” Theseus whispers harshly. He inclines his head, his lips a feathers inch away from her throat so it looks like he’s kissing her neck. 

“My sister is aiding a cause that’s going to kill millions of innocents,” Tina sounds as though she’s struggling to breathe, her vowels slipping into a rough New York drawl that she often flattens, “And I’m sharing a room with the brother of a man I’m going to marry, that I _fucked_ a night ago- and you expect me to have it together?!” She tugs, frustrated at the lapels of his coat, her dark eyes blazing. 

On instinct Theseus ducks down to kiss her. Tina whimpers in the back of her throat, but returns his embrace. He sucks on her tongue as she pulls at his tie, her nails biting into his skin and Theseus feels like he’s drowning in wildfire. 

“Theseus!” Tina cries suddenly, pulling back and slapping him hard. 

It was the last thing he expected, and he staggers backwards. He’s pretty sure her ring has made a dent in his face, and he rubs it, abashed. 

It’s a reasonable response. They agreed they wouldn’t do this again. Tina is engaged to his brother for Merlin's sake. And yet he’s hurt, the double standard cutting him deeply. 

‘You kissed me back,’ He tells her with his eyes, and Tina looks away. 

“Yes,” Theseus snarls at her, his cheek still stinging, “I do expect that,” Tina clutches her hand to her chest, her bottom lip trembling. 

“We’re on a mission, in a foreign country, there could be spies, bugs, in this hotel ready to catch us out,” Theseus takes her clammy hand in his sweaty one, “I know you Tina, you’re strong, you can do this,”

Tina frowns, blowing out her cheeks. Theseus taps his foot on the floor, wishing they had this discussion in their room.

“I need a bath,” Tina finally says thickly, before stalking up the stairs. 

Theseus watches her go, her arse dancing in front of him and does his best to collect himself. 

“Fine,” He says drolly, before pulling himself up afterwards. 

He’ll be damned if he doesn’t need a drink. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The room they are given is small, but nice. A small sofa. Small dining table, a few chairs. The pictures on the walls were old but classy enough.

Tina immediately disappears into the bathroom and shuts the door with a slam. 

Theseus plonks himself tiredly on the one master bed and rings down for a bottle of whiskey. 

He had one glass. Then another. The taste of Tina’s lips disappeared after the third, but she still hasn’t reappeared. 

His nerves itch as Theseus drums his fingertips against the side of his glass.

_ Has she fallen asleep in the soapy water? _

_ Send a message to Newt about their wrong doings? _

_ Been assassinated by one of Grindelwalds lackeys? _

Before he can think better of it Theseus is up and knocking on the bathroom door. He has to check she’s not hurt or anything. It’s common sense, nothing more. 

“Come,” Is Tina’s quiet reply. 

Theseus nervously opens the door knob. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting. Tina completely naked in a tub surrounded by fading bubbles is a pleasant surprise. 

Her eyes are red, but she doesn’t look like she’s been crying in a while. The ends of her hair are wet. Tina shifts round in the tub to watch him walk in. One of her nipples pokes out of the water and buds in the air. 

“Hey,” She murmurs as Theseus takes a seat on the edge of the tub. 

Everything about this is a terrible idea. But she said to come in, so he looks. At her long, long legs, toned stomach, perk breasts and pink lips. By the time he’s made it to her eyes Theseus is half hard in his trousers. 

“It’s weird,” Tina murmurs, drawing her knees up to her chin.

“What’s weird,” Theseus asks her, doing his best not to think too much into why her engagement ring sit on the side of the tub. 

“The day I finally kissed Newt it was this _massive_ thing: I was so freaking anxious, jittery, _sweaty_ ,” Tina says making a face, watching her finger draw soft circles across the surface of the water, “I think when he sees me naked I might actually combust,” She laughs uncomfortably to herself. 

Theseus raises his eyebrows. Well, there’s some information. 

“It’s because it means something,” Theseus says quietly. Truthfully, “You love him,”

Tina doesn’t seem to be listening. 

“It’s so damn easy with you,” Tina muses, her eyebrows crossed, “I’m sitting here… and _nothing_ \- I don’t understand it,”

“Nothing?” Theseus asks, his tongue between his teeth.

He shouldn’t have drunk so much. 

He shouldn’t have come in. 

He shouldn’t be resting his hand on her knee. 

“Fuck off,” Tina laughs, flicking him with water. 

She straightens her legs, before pushing herself under the water. Theseus watches as she breaks through the surface after about a minute, wiping water out of her eyes. Tina looks at him like he has all the answers in the world. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that he's just as fucked as she thinks she is. 

“Sometimes… I feel… all I’m ever going to be is _Mrs, Newt, Scamander_ ,” Tina says the words with a heavy finality, and a large dollop of guilt. 

Theseus cracks his knuckles on the end of the tub, and decides its best to say nothing. 

“I’ve always wanted to be ‘great’ you know? A great auror, not just a good one or even a great _female_ auror. Just a damn great auror,” Tina explains, looking like she’s itching for something to hold; like glass or a cigarette, “That’s all I wanted, I never _ever_ thought I’d have a chance to get _married_ ,” She says the word with a disbelieving smile that pulls at her dimples. 

Theseus has to look away. 

“And then I met Newt, and he’s so fantastic, and smart, and sweet,” Tina continues on and Theseus finds things to count in the bathroom, “But he’s so _famous_ ,” 

When the bitterness creeps into her tone. Theseus looks up. He’s never seen her look so defeated before.

“I sound like the world’s worst person,” Tina rubs her hands over her face.

“It’s okay,” Theseus says lightly. 

And it is. It’s better to have doubts before than after. 

He _loved_ Leta. With all of his heart. And Theseus always thought she loved him too. 

And then she told Newt she loved him right before she died- as if she’d been holding onto him forever. 

Now all Theseus has is doubts. 

Perhaps Newt is just a better man than he is. Theseus knows Newt wouldn’t be staring at Leta naked like he’s currently staring at Tina. Even if he wanted to- Newt wouldn't have done it. 

“The newspapers- you know?’ Tina’s hands splash down hard in the water, “I’m _Newt’s_ girlfriend, _Newt’s_ fiance, at work I’m the ‘Magizoologists wife’, ‘Scamander's American’- I feel like I don’t even exist anymore, _god!_ ” 

Tina falls into the water again, but pops out straight away, blinking up at him rapidly. Theseus feels like his heart is breaking. 

“Is that all I’m meant to be?” Tina asks him sad and waterlogged, “A byline on someone else's story? Not me- just someone else’s _wife_?”

Theseus clicks his tongue, leaning over to take her wet hand. Tina grips onto him like a lifeline. 

“Newt loves you,” Theseus says, not wanting to shit on him. Not this kind, gentle, Hufflepuff brother. 

He doesn't deserve this- any of this. 

Even if Theseus doesn't think it's Tina's fault either. She couldn't know that being with the strange man she met in New York would one day mean being on the front page of Wizards Weekly. 

Tina rips her hand out of his and stares up at the ceiling. 

“You’re _not_ helping,” Tina licks her bottom lip, sounding angry. 

Theseus has no idea what to do with a distraught Tina. But he does know what to do with an angry one. 

“What do you _want_ me to do then?” Theseus asks her tersely, feeling much more like himself. 

Tina tilts her head to the side, her eyes sparkling. 

“Get in with me,” She says softly; more ordering him than anything. 

Theseus stands, feeling like he’s been caught between a rock and a hard place.

“You said never again,” Theseus tells her hoarsely, “I don’t want to be used, vengefully or otherwise,”

Tina swallows, ducking her head shamefully. 

“I care about you Theseus- more than I probably should,” Tina says nervously and Theseus’s heart skips a beat, “And it’s nice to be with you- I feel as though I’m breaking out of the fairytale I’m living right now,... it gets tiring, sometimes,” 

Theseus considers this. How he has a choice to get out of this now. How much he longs to touch her again. 

Then he undoes his belt. 

Tina’s skin is wet and slippery. He sinks in behind her, his fingers teasing the tops of her breasts. Tina gasps and arches into him.

He’s fully hard against her arse, and doesn’t try to hide it. 

“I care for you too Tina,” Theseus murmurs in her ear, pulling her flush against him, “You’re _intoxicating_ ,” 

One of Tina’s hands reaches up to grab his hair and Theseus sucks a bruise into her neck. Then another one. 

For a moment, just for a moment- she’s _his_.

“That doesn’t sound like a good thing,” Tina whimpers as his fingers drift down to where she’s wettest. 

“Oh it’s not,” Theseus agrees darkly, brushing a thumb over her chest, “It’s a very, very, _very_ bad thing,”

“Theseus,” Tina moans, rocking helpless against his hand.

Theseus can’t take it any longer, and twists his head round to kiss her. 

They’re pretending to be married after all. It’s always good to be realistic. 

They’ll be leaving tomorrow. Two mistakes is fine. 

It’s better than three. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The knock on the door is cool and hard. It’s the middle of the afternoon. Theseus staggers to the door- physically and emotionally wrung out. 

He’s hardly got any sleep for the last two days, for pleasurable and non-pleasurable reasons. They just got home an hour ago. 

He opens his front door, rubbing his neck. 

Tina stands alone. Her face expressionless, a suitcase at her feet. 

“Newt kicked me out,” She explains briskly, and pushes her way in. 

Theseus lets her, his mind spiraling. 

“Because of us?” He asks nervously, after shutting the door. 

“ _No_ ,” Tina replies diplomatically, sitting carefully on his couch like she hasn’t been spread out on it before, “Because I went on the mission rashly, when I swore I wouldn’t,”

Theseus nods. Tina’s bottom lip wobbles perilously.

“I broke his trust, you see,” Her voice cracks, and he watches her walls fall as she bursts into tears. 

Tina covers her face with her hands as she sobs, her shoulders shaking. Her engagement ring is back on her finger.

Theseus swears under his breath, waves of guilt crashing over him. 

He slumps beside her, curling her into his arms. Tina lets him stroke her hair, her tears staining his shirt. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Theseus mumbles hopelessly. 

But he thinks he might be lying, and Tina sobs harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Next chapter!
> 
> And just in case- just again. This fic is Thestina. It involves Tina cheating on Newt. I cannot state how much you're not going to like this if you don't want to see any of that. 
> 
> So if you don't like it- just don't read it. 
> 
> I love Newtina. They are my faves. I just also like playing around with these two. 
> 
> Alright. Everyone gone who doesn't want to be here? Cool 
> 
> For everyone else- enjoy!

Tina cries until she slumps in his lap. Theseus strokes her hair, running his fingers softly down her neck. She rolls her hips like a satisfied cat and he catches his lip between his teeth. 

This is all levels of a bad idea. Even the most simple touch sends him buzzing. 

“Why did you come to _me_?” Theseus whispers, even though he knows he doesn't have to. Tina makes a sharp noise. She sits up, her nose a gorgeous red. 

“Because I… needed to,” Tina says apologetically. She seems to want to say more, but cuts herself off, gulping noisily. 

Theseus has to force himself not to do something inappropriate. Surely this must be what hell feels like. Wanting someone who wants you desperately, but not letting yourself do anything about it. 

Not that they haven’t done it before- four times now.

Four _dreadful_ mistakes. 

Once in the bath. Twice in the hotel room bed. And once on this couch, right here. 

Tina’s gaze drops to his lips, and he knows she’s thinking about it to. 

“You should get a hotel,” Theseus says, like he’s under a spell. 

“I should,” Tina nods her cheeks flushed pink. 

“We should not… do this,” Theseus tells himself more than her.

Tina’s thigh is pressed flushed against his own. He’s so closer he can see her eyelashes, clumped together. She sniffs, her eyes soft and sad, and Theseus tucks a piece of hair behind her ear without thinking.

“ _Theseus_ ,” Tina cries, and falls into him. 

She tastes of salt and Theseus kisses her gently, as if she’s going to break under his fingertips.

_ Knock.  _

They snap apart, guiltily. Tina’s visibly shaking. Someone is at the door. The windows are wide open. 

“Go upstairs,” Theseus brings her hands into his lap, “I’ll see who it is,” He turns apprehensively, as whoever it is knocks again, louder and more insistent. 

Tina nods, standing and taking her suitcase with her. Theseus waits until her footsteps fade, to do what unfortunately needs to be done. 

‘ _It’s probably Newt_ ,’ Theseus thinks worriedly, slicking back his hair, hoping his lips don’t look too kissed. 

What should he say?

_'Tina doesn’t want to see you?'_

_ 'She clearly wants me and not you?' _

_ 'I sucked on her clit until she screamed, and I can’t stop thinking about how she tastes?' _

Theseus swallows his pride and opens the door.

Jacob stands on the doorstep, shifting from foot to foot. Theseus really hopes the muggle doesn’t recognise how relieved he feels that it's not his brother. 

“Jacob,” Theseus greets him, sighing a long breath out through his teeth. 

“Is she here?” Jacob says instead of a greeting, sounding tired. 

Theseus plays with the door knob, thinking hard. The muggle is best friends with Newt. But he also has Tina’s best wishes at heart. 

“Yes,” Theseus says after a time, in the end finding no reason to lie, “But she doesn’t want to see anyone,” 

Jacob shrugs, seemingly understanding about the fact.

“I just wanted to make sure she’s alright,” The muggle explains, peering past him and up the stairs as if expecting to see a glimpse of Tina, “The way they screamed at each other… I was worried she had run off to book a steamer ticket back home,” The American chuckles sadly. 

Theseus barely returns the gesture, caught with the image of a massive row, and the memory of how Tina fell gracelessly into his arms. 

Is he a choice? 

Or simply second best?

“Is Newt alright?” Theseus asks after a short silence. It seems rude not to ask. Although he’ll never understand how he could possibly let Tina slip through his fingertips. 

“I don’t know what he expected,” Jacob shakes his head wearily, “If there was a chance of finding Queenie… I wouldn’t give it up either,” He hangs his head despondent. 

He’s lost quite a bit of weight in a short amount of time, his clothes hanging off his sickly looking frame. 

‘ _We’re all a little broken_ ,’ Theseus realizes morosely. 

Jacob doesn’t eat. Him and Tina fuck.

Theseus wonders what Newt is doing to cope. 

“I’d say to tell him she’s here, but I don’t think Tina would like that right now…” Theseus scratches the back of his head. Jacob pats him on the arm. 

“I might do later,” The muggle winces, “He’s got it in his head that she should be apologizing to him,” 

Theseus's muscles freeze until the American's hand. He can feel Tina nibbling his ear. Her heels pressed into his back as she urges him to go faster. 

Apologize to him indeed. 

Jacob seems to be studying him. Theseus quickly pulls himself together again, ripping himself away from how ripe her breasts felt in his palms.

“Love, is a _funny_ thing, isn’t it?” Jacob murmurs, his dark eyes boring into his own.

Theseus thinks of Tina laughing with Newt- how _right_ they look together. The golden girl and boy.

Yet he can’t chase the feeling of her tongue in his mouth away, any more than Jacob can forget Queenie- a woman who turned dark, who everyone else calls a traitor.

Except for Tina.

‘ _She begged me_ ,’ He wants to say, ‘ _Both for the mission, and for me to fuck her_ ‘, It’s not an excuse, but she wanted it too. 

“Yes,” Theseus says stiffly, feeling a bit too exposed, “I’m sure they’ll sort it out,” He forces himself too late to sound pleased about the fact. 

“They will,” Jacob also assents, like it’s already happened. 

The two men stare at each other. Theseus feels like they’re having a silent conversation, but he can’t tell what the muggle is saying. Or at least he doesn’t _want_ to. 

“Look after yourself Theseus,” Jacob says cooly, turning away, “And look after Tina too,”

“I will,” Theseus croaks, before closing the door again. He bangs his head against it. He can’t shake the feeling that Jacob knows something, if not everything.

He’s still talking to him at least. But then again, Jacob doesn’t seem like a person who takes sides. 

He stays there for too long, almost falling asleep. Far too many things have happened in the past few days. To be honest all he longs for is Tina and his bed. 

Theseus climbs the stairs quietly, not wanting to spook her.

“Tina?” Theseus calls out tentatively, half hoping she’s gone. 

They are clearly running out of control, and he’s going to have none left with no threat of Newt to buffer him. 

“In here,” Tina calls back.

She’s found his bedroom. Her small case is pressed up against his closet. Tina’s sitting on his mattress, her hands resting neatly on her knees. Her dark hair is a mess, and splayed across her cheeks. Her eyes are hard and edgy. 

“Was it Newt?” Tina asks, and it’s hard to make out her tone.

“It was Jacob,” Theseus stifles a yawn, tired to his bones, “He wanted to know that you're safe,”

“And?” Tina says, tilting her chin upwards.

“I told him, that you were here,” Theseus says carefully, hoping that's what she would want him to do. To be perfectly honest he would have told the muggle anyway. He's carrying too big of a secret right now to be saddled with little ones. 

Tina is silent and still. He watches her study her fingers. 

“Good,” Tina finally says after a time, “It’s the right thing to do,” Her voice has turned sick, and syrupy. 

The words, ‘ _the right thing to do_ ’ spins round and round the room. It pierces Theseus in the chest like a dagger. 

He moves slowly, to sit himself beside her. There was a distance before, that has now been shattered. It’s hard to look at a person the same when you have seen them naked- at their most vulnerable. 

“Do you want to stay?” Theseus asks. It’s a loaded question, wanting a loaded answer. 

They both know if she does it won’t just be as house-mates. They can’t. At least he won’t be able to keep things innocent. It only took an hour for them to kiss. Only one thing is going to happen if she stays the night. 

Tina takes a deep breath. Her hands are clenched. She’s already kicked her shoes off, and her feet are bare. 

“Yes,” Tina says finally, her eyes flick towards his, nervously excited. 

Theseus smiles, out of relief, perverse pleasure, he doesn’t know. 

Then they’re kissing again. Sloppily, her mouth meets his already open. And she’s like fire. Lighting his veins, causing them to crumble. 

‘ _But Merlin, is it a nice way to burn_ ,’ Theseus thinks, pushing her back and into the mattress. He's been wanting to do this for so long. To have her in his bed. And now it's finally happening. 

He’s tired, not thinking entirely straight. He struggles to pull his arm free of his shirt, and Tina giggles into his mouth. She is clearly equally exhausted, and he’s pretty sure she still tastes of him. The thought makes Theseus groan, and he buries his face in her chest, nipping at her brassier. 

“ _Why_ can’t I stop wanting you?” Tina pants, holding down his head to keep him where he’s teasing her.

Theseus makes a restless noise, his fingers ripping frustratedly at her clothes. The fabric eventually gives way with a sharp snick, and he wastes no time in wrapping his lips around one of her rosy nipples. 

“Mercy Lewis Theseus,” Tina whines, arching into him, “Don’t stop,”

“Never,” Theseus whispers into her skin, fully meaning it. 

\-------------------------------------------------

When he wakes, his arms are still around her. The sun is setting and he feels sticky all over. 

Tina shifts, snuggling closer into him. It’s all a little too domestic. 

Theseus slides carefully out of the sheets, so not to disturb her and goes to sleep in the spare room. 

He used to have food in the house. But then Leta died and a little piece of him died with her. For eight months he’d been living on alcohol, cigars and regret. 

He popped out to pick up a few things. Theseus doesn’t know how long Tina is going to stay, but he can’t let her diet also be made out of pity. 

He makes both him and her a sandwich. But Tina doesn’t end up coming down stairs until long after ten. 

“Food?” Theseus asks from where he was skimming a novel on the couch. 

“I’m alright thanks,” Tina crosses her arms. She’s dressed in one of his sweaters which drops to about her mid-though.

Theseus’s fingers slip on the book as he closes it. He might never wash it again. 

“Nightcap?” Theseus asks once again. This time Tina nods, looking relieved. 

“That would be great,” She says, yawning, collapsing on the other side of the couch.

Theseus gets up and gets them both a glass of firewhisky. The first of many he thinks. Tina takes it with a grateful grimace. Theseus flops down on the other end of the couch, crossing on leg over the other. 

  
“I thought we ought to set up some ground rules,” Tina says authoritatively, tucking her feet under her knees.

‘We should have done that before we kissed,’ Theseus thinks rather regretfully. But he likes the idea of it. He’s always been a rule follower. It makes him feel steady. He thinks it makes her feel steady too. 

“Yes?” Theseus sips on his drink, letting her take the lead. 

It seems only right after all- It’ll be her that hurts the most if this goes balls up. 

“Okay,” Tina sounds stiff, ”Firstly- This is not a long term thing- I can’t, it can’t be, even if it comes to the worst,” 

‘ _And Newt leaves you_ ,’ Theseus thinks, cracking his knuckles. It sounds idiotic to say, but he really hopes it doesn’t come to that. Newt is his brother- he doesn’t want to hurt him. And he’s sure Tina doesn’t want to hurt him either. 

“Secondly, I… I’d prefer if we never told anyone,” Tina swallows uncomfortably, “ _Ever_ ,” She looks legitimately frightened. 

Theseus wonders vaguely if Newt would get more angry at her or him. Probably him. And he probably wouldn’t get angry. He might cry… no, he can’t think about that. 

“Fine,” Theseus agrees understandably. Tina’s lips twist in thanks, as he takes a needed drink of alcohol. 

“Thirdly- let’s be careful,” Tina wrings her hands, “Mainly… emotionally,” She looks like she’s about to cry again. 

Theseus frowns, shuffling closer to her. She visibly pulls herself together as he strokes her knee. 

“Tina, forgive me, but don’t you want to try to patch things up with Newt?” Theseus asks slowly, not wanting to wake the dragon- at least, not yet, “I’m sure he’s already thinking about taking your back,”

Tina shakes her head ruefully. She takes Theseus’s hand and squeezes it. 

“I don’t think so- I’m upset at him too,” Tina shakes her head as Theseus strokes her wrist, “He still doesn’t understand why I went on my mission- or really why my job is so important to me,”

She takes a great gulp of her whiskey, and squeezes her eyes tight to swallow it. 

“I just want to forget everything for a while,” Tina sighs, leaning back in her seat. 

Theseus admires her for a second. On his couch, wearing his clothes…

Forgetting about things for a while sounds good. 

His happiness overrides his guilt for a minute and Theseus leans in to kiss her. Tina sinks into him, her hand in his hair. She tastes sweet and sharp, and before too long he has her pressed into the cushions. 

It seems both of them find the other impossible to resist. 

They break apart, smiling nervously at each other.

“Now what?” Theseus asks, and Tina laughs, sounding almost normal. 

“I have no idea,” She beams toothily up at him.

Theseus considers. He likes the most happy atmosphere they’ve got going. It’s probably not great to pretend like what they’re doing isn’t wrong, but it’s nice, for a moment, to have a peace of mind. 

“I was just reading, if you want to join me,” Theseus pulls over his book from the other side of the sofa, “If you’re okay with some old man material,” 

“You’re not that old,” Tina tells him, slapping his arm. 

Theseus scoffs, before beginning to read aloud. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

They have a lot of sex.

_A lot_ , a lot. 

Theseus is pretty sure he’s not going to be able to look at any surface of his apartment in the same way again. 

He wakes with Tina wrapped around him. Theseus goes to sleep with her lips peppering his neck. She makes coffee in the morning wearing nothing but his jumper, which has completely become hers. Tina’s taken to sleep in it- when they’re not naked that is. 

Theseus feels a kind of adrenaline around her. About ten years younger, and leagues happier than he has been since… well since Paris. 

It’s not a typical relationship. He doesn’t know her favourite colour. Tina seems to treat him more than less like she treats every male on their auror team- like an older brother- no, let’s not think like that. 

An older male friend. 

One who can take a punch, a jinx. Who she can insult without having to wonder if she’s said something of offence. Also one that is equipped at taking off her underthings with their teeth. 

With Newt, Tina was sweet, and gentle even. Her smile loser, her temper cooled. 

With Theseus, Tina is red hot. She chuckles instead of giggles. Her frown is a constant companion, and when she smiles she smirks. 

Where Tina used to grab Newt’s hand and kiss his cheek, Theseus finds himself pressed up against his staircase, her deft fingers already down his pants. 

He can’t get enough. Theseus hasn’t been this aroused since he was thirteen years old, and first discovered his libido. It’s like she’s poison, injected into his veins. Her name is always the first thing on his lips, and the last thing on his brain. 

Tina already shared most of his shift times, and so they spend almost all of their time together. They bond over their love whiskey’s, cigars and dancing. A good night out with them contains all three. They discover dingy muggle clubs, which would scare his mother stupid, drink until they can’t see straight, dance until dawn, apparate home and fall into bed. 

Theseus tells her about Leta- her secret depression and not so secret spunk. He wanted to marry her, and she squeezes his hand without a hint of jealousy. 

Tina tells him about Queenie- her infectious joy, her dress making skill, her useful, yet dangerous ability. She wants him to meet her, and Theseus does. He’s got pieces of this woman, and he wants to be able to put them together. 

Jacob comes over, for cups of tea, and slices of cake. Theseus joins Tina in drinking coffee, black and neat, while the muggle stirs too much sugar into his Twining's. None of them speak of Newt, although he sits heavy above them, making their conversations short and silted. 

“I’ve got to get to work,” Tina says apologetically one afternoon, standing up and brushing down her slacks. 

Jacob gives her a short wave of farewell, and Tina offers him a rare smile. She rests her hand on his back, and Theseus admits a short hiss. She was a bit too enthusiastic last night, and his back is in ribbons. 

Tina shuts his front door, hard. Jacob jumps. Theseus takes another bite of cake, well and truly used to her aggressive enthusiasm. 

“Newt has gone away,” Jacob says pointedly, taking another bite of cheesecake. He never talks about him in front of her. 

“Really?” Theseus sips his lukewarm coffee. 

“A trip to Ireland,” Jacob explains, his eyebrows furrowed almost disappointedly, “With _Bunty_ ,” He says this with emphasis. Theseus neatly finishes off his drink.

That witch _always_ has had a childish crush on his brother, ever since school. No doubt she jumped eagerly at the chance of going away with her idol. He’s not worried about anything happening between them. No doubt Newt’s going to get sick of her prattling, and they’re going to fawn over whatever creature they’re after and then they’ll come home. 

“It must be nice, having the house to yourself,” Theseus says, ignoring the undertone in Jacob’s words. 

He doesn’t tell Tina. 

He’s not his brother's keeper.

He certainly isn’t Bunty’s. 

Tina sucks his cock that night. They were sitting casually on the couch. He was reading some muggle novel, and she was disinterestedly reading some work ball invitation.

Suddenly she was below him, undoing his belt. Tina winks at him, completely unashamed, wrapping her lips almost daintily round the tip of his dick. It takes all Theseus has in him not to cum right there. He almost breaks the spine of his novel, as she twists her tongue round his length. 

It’s still an embarrassingly short time until he reaches his release. No one has gone down on him since the war and him and his mates went to a brothel. Tina doesn’t pull back, and he spills himself into her mouth with a shout. 

“Thought I’d give your back a break,” Tina grins after she swallows. She’s unbelievably sexy. Almost a different person around him. A person willing to do anything. Fiery. Dangerous. He loves that he can bring out a side of her that no one else can. 

He hopes she likes it as much as he does. 

“Come here,” Theseus pulls her roughly up, catching her in a desperate kiss. She tastes musty, salty, like him. He wonders if it was the first time she’s done that. It certainly didn’t feel like it. 

All too soon they’re naked, as normal. Theseus summons his blanket to wrap around them afterwards. Tina plays with the light hair that coats his chest, her hair mused her lips swollen. 

“Are we bad people, do you think?” Tina asks him softly, as her fingers tug lightly at his hairs. 

Theseus considers. On a personal scale, they’re probably horrible. But on a world wide one? It’s hard to say. 

“I suppose,” He says after a time, his fingers tracing his lines on her bare shoulders, “Not as bad as Grindlewald,”

“No, not that bad,” Tina agrees, frowning prettily. 

“But… not good,” Theseus presses his lips to her forehead. 

“Hmm,” Tina makes a small sound. He wonders if she’s ever tried to do the wrong thing- for the entirely wrong reasons- ever before in her life. 

She leans up to kiss him. Her hard nipples brush against his chest, and Theseus moans, desire pooling once again in the pit of his stomach. 

“How are you already hard?” Tina laughs into their kiss, and Theseus feels dizzy. 

“Let’s see Miss Goldstein,” He speaks, lowering his voice purposefully; he knows it turns her on, “Probably has something to do with you naked on top of me,” 

“Is that all it takes?” Tina asks suggestively, her hand sliding down to stroke him. 

“Oh god yes,” Theseus admits huskily. She’s already soft and loose and it takes almost nothing to slide inside her. 

Tina mewls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think! 
> 
> Except if it's just hating on it. Once again guys- I know. I'm just playing with this ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Again, again, again. 
> 
> Thestina. Tina cheating on Newt. Angst. Pain. Not how characters would really react. I love Newt and Tina together. 
> 
> Don't want to read- completely fine!
> 
> Cool beans. 
> 
> Everyone else- hello and enjoy!!

They’re still partners. Not a couple, but she’s still his auror partner. Theseus wouldn’t go as far to classify what they’re doing as a serious thing. 

Obviously it is.

But it’s not.

It's not an relationship. It's certainly not friendship. He wouldn’t call Tina his mistress either...

It’s an affair. He and Tina Goldstein are having an affair. 

It’s not perfect. It’s not even good. Theseus thoroughly enjoys their short bursts of peace and pleasure. But afterwards all there seems to be is pain and guilt. Which they quickly try to cover by fucking again.

There's a lot of fucking. 

It's been a month and Tina still hasn't reached out to Newt. Theseus doesn’t know what the point of her silence is. Perhaps she thinks she’s gone too far to go back. Perhaps she's gotten used to their routine, just like he has. 

Tina never kisses him with any hesitancy. All her touches are deliberate. Theseus honestly feels like the only man in her life. 

She still wears her wedding ring. She hasn’t taken it off since Austria. And they have had sex in the bath again, so it's not that she's afraid of it rusting. 

“Hey,” Tina pushes a piece of paperwork towards him. It’s only half done, so he pushes it back. 

They’re at work- late. All they’ve been given is lates, just like Theseus anticipated after their useless mission. Tina brought in fish and chips, and they’re preparing to work till dawn, the only people left in the office. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tina asks, placing her foot on top of the profile. 

Fucking _minx_. 

“ _You_ ,” Theseus says darkly, licking the base of his thumb in order to turn the next page over. 

“Oh yeah?” Tina cocks her brow playfully.  Theseus really wishes he didn’t know she didn’t put on underwear this morning.

“Yes,” Thesus leans across the table, “I was thinking how much easier it would be to get my work done if you were tied up,” 

Tina flicks her leg up high, before putting it down again, ensuring he gets a good show underneath her simple white skirt. He does, his pants tightening, and she grins. 

“Well I’ve already tied you up,” She says coyly, “I suppose it’s only fair to let you return the favour,”

Tina lets her legs fall open. She’s glistening; just so wet for him, only for him. Theseus begins to salivate. 

How did he get so lucky? 

Actually no; he doesn’t want to think about that. 

Before too long she’s withering in his lap, her skirt swapped around her waist as he ruts against her. 

“This is _so_ hot,” Tina groans, as he nibbles her ear.  Theseus agrees, grinning wildly as he gropes her breasts through her dress shirt. 

It’s out of hours. The possibility of anyone watching in is slim to none.  But in some secret, evil part of him. The part of him that is just fine with this affair. The part that wants Tina to be his mistress forever, wouldn’t mind if someone caught them. 

“Tina,” Theseus pants, urging her on. She complies eagerly, grinding down into him. 

They kiss, and it’s a mess of teeth and tongue, clashing together. Their fucking always feels like a race- a contest. One that they both desperately want to win, and he bloody loves it.

_Knock, knock._

“Theseus?” A terse voice calls out, “Are you in?”

Theseus almost shoves her off his lap, and Tina lets out a short terrified squeak. 

“Fuck!” She curses, as she hurriedly attempts to do up her buttons. 

“Just get under there,” Theseus hisses at her, pointing at the small space under his desk. It’s a reasonably safe hiding spot, as long whoever ever it is doesn’t look down.

Theseus re-arranges himself to the best of his ability, and quickly throws the remains of Tina’s dinner in the trash.

“Come in,” Theseus calls out taking a sneak glance at Tina who is curled up at his feet, her face a picture of anxiety.

Travers bursts in, looking weary, and flops himself down in front of him. Theseus really hopes he’s imagining the room smelling like sex. 

“We’ve got a hint that a bunch of Grindlewald’s supporters are planning a coup in Brighton,  Travers explains, his face a sleaty grey. 

“Should we go in now?” Theseus asks, concerned. He didn’t think Grindlewald would have the guts to try for England. He thought his next goal would be America. Or perhaps even Rio. 

“No they want it to be in a few weeks,” Travers explains, shaking his head, “See if anymore of them are planning to rock up so we won’t be murdered,”

“Fine sir,” Theseus says darkly. He'll never forget the shambles that was Paris, “I’ll get it organised,” 

He stands, a clear indication that the other man should go. He sees Tina visibly squirming under his desk. 

“Yes, I’ll leave it in your capable hands,” Travers leans over to shake his hand, that definitely isn't sanitary.

Theseus smiles tersely as Travers moves towards the door. Why does it take one man so long to leave an office?

“Have you heard from your little brother recently?” Travers asks all of a sudden. Theseus physically feels Tina stiffen. 

“Not really,” Theseus says vaguely, his heart pounding loudly, “Why?” 

“I heard a rumor they’ve broken up,” Travers grins at him sheepishly, clearly fishing for gossip, “Goldstein and him,”

Theseus does his best to school his facial expression. He’d heard titbits of rumour himself, but he didn’t know if any of it had reached Tina’s ears. He wishes he could see her face...

“It’s none of my business,” Theseus says coldly, like the hypocrite he is, “And it’s none of yours either,” 

Travers looks moderately abashed, and flees his office quickly.

Tina crawls out from under his desk, her face as white as a sheet. Theseus helps her up, and she lets him. He can practically hear her teeth gnashing together. 

“I didn’t think people would realise,” Tina crosses her arms awkwardly over her chest. Her eyes keep sliding towards the door. 

“It has been almost four weeks,” Theseus says delicately, running his hand over his face, still not quite believing they got away with it. 

The hiding round, the quickies in closets, the deliberately taking different ways home to work to only fall into each other's arms mere minutes later is incredibly sexy. But the fear that crossed his heart when Travers brought up Newt…

Merlin, he is a despicable human being.

“Has it really been that long?” Tina asks, sounding legitimately surprised. 

“Apparently,” Theseus smiles wryly at her, doing his best to pretend he hasn’t been ticking off every blissful and painful week in his head. 

Tina perches on top of his desk, putting her head in her hands.

“You want to know something awful?” Tina asks, without looking at him.

“What?” Theseus asks, secretly hating himself for hoping she’s not about to suggest they stop this.

“I didn’t even notice,” Tina admits quietly, curling her hand over her engagement ring shamefacedly. 

Theseus looks down, equally guilty at how he has to force himself to hide his smile at her statement. 

She’s happy with him, he knows. He’s happy too. 

Tina looks over at him, and for the first time he sees a hint of regret. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

They begin to argue.

Not that they didn’t before. But there’s an undercurrent underneath everything now. A resentment that’s burst up, like an angry boil getting ready to burst.

Theseus doesn’t wash the dishes. Tina doesn’t do the laundry. 

They snark at each other. Constantly. 

Most of their fights lead to sex. But some don’t. 

It feels far too close to what they’ve been trying to avoid. A domestic couple fighting about the little things.

Eventually it comes to a head at the Ministry Ball.

An annual event that all of the wizarding society attends. The last time Theseus went Leta was on his arm. Now Tina is. 

She didn’t want to go, but resigned herself because he was looking forward to it. They should have taken that as a sign. 

Tina’s dressed in Gryffindor red. Long spidery straps grace her shoulders, and her back is almost indecently exposed. Her necklace hangs Hufflepuff gold around her neck, and her engagement ring sparkles under the dazzling chandeliers.

Theseus was having a great time. All of his old school pals, his old war mates are here. He’s laughing, drinking and generally fucking around, doing his best to relive old memories.

He's busy talking shop with Travers when Tina taps him, hard, on his shoulder. 

“When can we leave?” She asks, not at all trying to hide her disgruntlement. 

To be fair she’s had a shit night. Whispers follow her around the hall. Multiple people have had the guts to try to ask her about Newt, and she has sent them all a way with a hiss. One particularly drunk wizard hitting on her seems to have been the final straw.

Travers looks seriously offended, and Theseus hastily makes his apologies before leading her away towards the general quiet and privacy of the space near the bathrooms.

“You can go if you want,” Theseus says, thought he’s irrationally pissed she’s not trying to enjoy something he loves. 

“I _do_ want,” Tina frowns, tapping her foot irately, “I’ll see you at home,”

“What’s got you in a mood?” Theseus asks, heartily sick of her strop. It’s not fun since he can’t fuck it out of her. Not here. Not where they are so likely to get caught. 

Tina raises her eyebrows at him like he should know. 

And he _does_. 

“Tina- we can’t get the kids across,” Theseus pinches the bridge of his nose, a familiar headache brewing, “Not only is it not safe yet, but we have absolutely no where to put them!

Tina steps into his personal space, her nostrils flaring. 

“ _Make_ space,” She hisses, “Grindlewald’s after them, I can’t have them falling into the wrong hands,”

Theseus’s already thin cool gives way to raw rage. Their affair is not a simple blaze, it’s a bonfire. 

“Perhaps if you filed in your paperwork for once, you would already have permission,” Theseus snaps, his mouth dry, his head woozy with liquor. 

Tina also sways on her feet. She’s had far too little food, and far too much champagne. 

“And if you had some _balls_ , I would have already left,” Tina claps back, her top lip pulling into a snarl.

Theseus feels them teetering on something. If they weren’t mere steps away from almost the entire British Wizarding community, he would have kissed her by now. But he can’t. So he steps back, his blood still boiling. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Tina,” Theseus says tersely, wanting to return to the cheerfulness of his friends, “Do your work, get the paperwork in and you’ll be over there instead of yelling at me about it,”  He leaves her near the wall, adjusting his suit jacket. And, honestly, his pants. 

“ _Newt_ would have understood,” Tina mutters under her breath behind him.

She might as well have slapped him. Theseus turns slowly to face her, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

“What?” He asks her loudly, his ears ringing. 

Tina sticks out her bottom lip, her eyes shining with something he doesn’t want to name.

“I said: _Newt_. Would have. _Understood_ ,” Tina repeats herself slowly and spitefully, her hands clenched in two tight fists. 

Theseus swallows harshly, a hot red, jealousy fueled, haze falling over him.

Before he can think twice, he’s grabbing her roughly by the wrist and pulling her into the men's restroom which is blissfully empty.

“ _Theseus_ ," Tina admonishes him, as he pushes them into a stall and slams the door shut, “Someone might hear,” 

“Then you better stay silent,” Theseus warns her, licking his dry lips, before pushing her up against the wooden wall. 

Tina growls, attacking his lips. Her nails are sharp against his neck and around his hips where she’s struggling with his pants. 

Theseus already has her dress rucked up. Her underwear is black and lacy and completely soaked through. He pinches her clit aggressively, and Tina bites down on his shoulder. 

“You bastard,” Tina hisses in his ear.

Theseus laughs coldly, hefting her up and on to his awaiting cock. 

She’s warm, wet, and despite everything, feels like home. 

“A bastard you can’t go a _day_ without fucking,” Theseus calls her out happily, moving in and out of her tantalizingly slowly, making sure to tease her just the way she likes. 

Tina’s eyes roll to the back of her head, and she lets out a needy moan he quickly swallows with his tongue. 

Skin slaps against skin, as Theseus fucks her like he’s got something to prove. 

And he does. 

“He’s never made you feel like this, has he?” Theseus pants, as Tina begins to tremble. 

She’s been meeting him with each thrust, but at his words her rhythm stutters. 

“Shut _up_ ,” Tina orders, but Theseus flicks her clit and it quickly turns into a needy gasp.

“Are you going to tell him afterwards?” Theseus murmurs darkly, his nerves shredding themselves to pieces, “How many times I’ve made you cum- made you scream for me,” 

She’s on the edge. They’ve done this so many times now, he can feel it. 

Tina’s face is scrunched up- the perfect picture of pain and ecstasy. 

“No- _yes!_ Oh, _please_ Theseus!” Tina cries out, her voice ringing round the bathroom. Theseus kisses her deeply as she comes, and Tina bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

They’re quiet afterwards. Embarrassed. Theseus tucks himself back into his pants. Tina’s eyes are shiny. 

“I’ll see you at home,” She murmurs without looking at him before disapperating away. 

Theseus leaves the empty bathroom to get shitfaced. 

He half expects her to push him out of bed when he finally comes crawling home. But she doesn’t and they fuck again.

Silently. 

_Furiously._

Like they’re each an addiction they can’t seem to break. 

Tina leaves to have a bath after, and by the time Theseus rolls over he’s asleep. 

They’re almost scarily nice to each other after that night. To the point where Travers asks if something is wrong with them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The day of the raid finally comes. Theseus and Tina are both in charge, Theseus being just a smidge superior (Although he’s sure his crew knows that he’ll follow whatever Tina thinks in a heartbeat). 

Grindelwald's followers are hiding out in a warehouse near the docks. The plan is to take two teams on opposite ends of the building and either force them together and flush them out. 

Theseus bounces his wand apprehensively against his leg. He’s been more nervous than usual going out on a mission after Paris. Even during the war he wasn’t this afraid. 

Tina gently strokes the side of his arm, as if she knows. She's intuitive, this one. He smiles ruefully down at her, wishing he could squeeze her hand. 

But it’s not appropriate. Not with the other ten members of their team watching them. Instead Theseus tears his eyes away from her beautiful eyes, and clears his throat. 

“Now everyone knows the drill?” Theseus claps his hands together, “In and out, no unnecessary risks,” Every laughs a little as he raises a sly eyebrow at Tina who whistles innocently. Her side of the team snickers and he knows she gave them a second speech earlier, and damn it if he doesn’t love her. 

“They’ll be aiming to kill,” Theseus says, narrowing his eyes at her, “So stay safe and look after each other,” Everyone nods respectfully, even Tina. 

“Ten minutes,” Theseus checks his watch, “Everyone get to your stations,” 

It’s started to drizzle, and it’s a desperately cold morning. Tina hangs onto his coat as if she wants to share his warmth. 

“Theseus,” Tina whispers, leaning up to his ear, “Can I talk to you?” 

“Sure,” Theseus nods, and they walk off a little distance away. He follows her as she walks down a side alley, her face covered in shadows. 

“What’s up?” Theseus murmurs, wondering if it’s personal or part of the mission. 

His question is shortly answered as she presses him up against the wall and kisses him for all he is worth. Against his better judgement, their team is only metres away, Theseus kisses her furiously back, his hand reaching down to grasp her arse, pulling her ever closer. They snog for what feels like hours, but what is probably only seconds. They part, panting, and Tina is wearing a smug smile. 

“For luck,” Tina whispers, brushing her wand over his obvious erection. 

She’s a hopeless tease. Normally it would end up with his pants around his ankles, but all Theseus can think is how dangerous this is going to be. 

How he truly couldn’t stand to lose her. 

_Fuck._ He’s well and truly broken rule three. 

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” Theseus cups her cheek, the echo of Leta far too strong.  Their ever last kiss, when he was just as blase as Tina is now.

“Theseus,” Tina rolls her eyes, pulling away. But Theseus tugs on the lapels of her coat, forcing her back to him. 

“Please Tina,” He begs, somewhat hopelessly. 

Tina’s eyes soften, and she leans in to kiss him surprisingly gently. 

“I’m a big girl,” She whispers, her lips ghosting his cheek, “I can take care of myself,” 

Theseus does his best to smile, but he’s not sure he manages it. 

“I’ll be fine,” Tina kisses him again, smiling fondly, “You worry wart,” She pecks his cheek once again, before turning away. 

Theseus follows her out of the alley making sure to keep a respectful distance. But when noticing the small grins the rest of their team are wearing, and the snicker Reggie Thomas shares with Elosie Jones, he realises they may not have been as discreet about their affair as they thought they had been. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

He needn’t have worried. Everything went exactly to plan; on his side anyway. Only Archie sustained a minor wound that was quickly brushed aside. Sooner rather than later the seven goons are tied up, and despondent, Theseus’s team being the victors. 

Theseus watches as his squad stalks round taking names, especially proud of them all. 

“Scamander, _Scamander_ ,” Reggie Thomas is racing towards him. His arm is covered in a bandage and his face is stricken and deathly white.

“What Reggie?” Theseus asks, his attention immediately caught. 

“Goldstein- _Tina_ \- has been hit,” Reggie puffs, leaning on his knees, “It’s nasty,” His face is contorted with pain. There’s blood under his fingernails. 

Theseus’s heart immediately stops. He hears himself swear, his heart beat ringing in his ears. Tina disappearing in a shock of blue flame flashes through his brain.

“Show me,” Theseus orders harshly, already running in the direction Reggie came, “Jones stay, if they try to escape, stun them,” He yells behind him, and he vaguely hears an affirmative in reply. 

For a few minutes there is nothing but his feet pounding on the trodden earth, and the sound of Reggie’s quick explanation. 

How there was someone clearly much more skilled among the rabble. How a purple curse no one had heard of before flew straight for Enid, but Tina pushed her out of the way. How she collapsed on the floor, and it was two late for anyone of them to stop the wizard striking her with another curse before they had him outnumbered. 

Far too late they make it to Tina’s team spot. Another success, but much more subdued. One wizard guards the prisoners, one of which looks like has been knocked out. The rest of her team has gathered round one witch who is withering on the floor. 

Tina lets out a piercing scream, and Theseus is on the floor and by her side in a heartbeat. 

“Tina!” He cries out, resting her head in his lap, “Oh Merlin, _Tina_ ,” 

She’s twisting round, seizuring, white foam admitting from her mouth. Someone has torn her coat away, assumingly to let her breath. Her entire shirt is drenched in blood, and her face is a sickly shade of green. 

“We’ve tried to stop the bleeding, but the curse only repels us,” Another wizard explains roughly. Tina lets out another yelp, her head tossing viciously to and fro. 

“You’re going to be alright,” Theseus tells her, hoping he’s imaging how his voice is trembling. He takes a deep breath and tries again. He won’t be doing anyone any favours by falling to pieces. 

“Reggie call St Mungos,” Theseus orders the man roughly; even if someone already has, he'd rather make sure than wait desperately round for nobody, “We can’t apparate with her, if she spliches it could be fatal,’

“Sir…” Reggie seems stunned with shock. 

Tina often-always- makes unsafe, unpractical decisions. But she always somehow gets off scot free.

Dark blood stains the stones below them; the puddle seemingly getting ever larger. Tina flexes in his arms, her chest pushed out at an inhuman angle. 

“Do it!” Theseus roars, tears pricking at his eyelids, “Now!” 

The young wizard disapperates. The rest of the squad whispers nervously, as Theseus rocks her back and forth. 

“I’ve got you darling, it’s going to be alright,” Theseus strokes her hair, doing his best to ignore how clammy her skin is. 

Tina bites her lip, and blood races down her chin. Her brown eyes meet his, and she looks as young as he’s ever seen her. 

“Theseus,” Tina croaks, lucid for only a second, before she returns to screaming again. 

“Please, stay with me,” Theseus leans over her head, placing soft kisses to her brow, “I can’t lose you too,” He holds onto her tight, not letting go until a healer physically pry's him from her arms. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tina has lost far too much blood. She’s had about three transfusions. The curse she got hit with has made her have constant spasms, and Theseus has held her hand as she unconsciously screamed and writhed. 

His face is sticky with his tears and his arms are stained with her blood, but Tina’s finally quiet, if lifeless on a St Mungo’s mattress. She's so still it scares him, and Theseus keeps checking that her chest is rising and falling. 

“She’s stable,” A healer tells him, checking off something on a chart as another takes her blood pressure, “We’ve given her skell-go, and a good dose of dittany, so she’ll probably be unconscious until she’s probably mended,” 

Theseus nods, only concentrating on the fact that Tina will he alright. She will wake up. That she'll come back to him. 

“We’ve also contacted her next of kin,” The healer explains, picking up Theseus's still full tea cup, “One Newton Scamander,”

“Yes, thank you,” Theseus says through tight lips. 

It's to be expected. She wouldn't have changed it. He wonders meanly if his brother will bother to turn up. The healers leave the room and they're alone again. 

Theseus leans down to press a kiss on Tina's cold hand. 

“You’re alright darling,” He tells her earnestly, “You’re going to be fine,” 

“Newww,” Tina moans vaguely, “Neuuw,” Her hand flexes around his. 

Theseus waits with bated breath, but her eyes don't flutter open. He swallows, his throat raw and hard, and continues to stroke her hair. 

  
  
Time passes. He doesn't know how much. Time in St Mungo's is as endless as an ocean. Theseus get offered food. He refuses. Sympathetic healers bring him endless cups of tea, but every cup tastes bitter. 

Tina slumbers, peacefully, and Theseus sits patiently by her side. The sun rises, and begins to set. Her skin is a little brighter. Theseus cracks his neck, his entire body stiff of sitting the the same position for so long.

"Tina?" A broken voice cries out from behind him.

Theseus turns in his chair to see Newt standing at the door. 

It looks like he's forgotten to shave for two months. His almost beard is patchy and untidy. He'd gained a couple of pounds that hang awkwardly on his normally stringy frame. His under-eyes are almost black with lack of sleep. 

"Tina," Newt whispers again, his voice cracking.

His brother stumbles forward, and collapses down on the other side of Tina, his bottom lip trembling. He doesn't seem to even register Theseus, his green eyes brimming with ashen tears. 

Theseus squeezes Tina's hand possessively. 

He's so tired. He can't get the sharp, metallic taste of her blood out of his nostrils. 

What right does Newt have to burst in and take her back? When he has been the one to comfort her? Hold her when she cries? To fuck her stress away? 

"Theseus," A warm hand claps down on his shoulder. 

It's Jacob, looking incredibly grave. His eyes brush over Tina with a visible wince. Newt is openly crying, his soft sobs filling the room. 

"I'm so sorry," He's bubbling under his breath, "I'm so bloody sorry," 

"Give them a minute," Jacob tells Theseus gently. 

Theseus shakes his head, like a little boy refusing to go to bed. Tina might start crying out again. Screaming. She's going to need _him_.

Jacob crouches next to him and carefully untangles his fingers out from hers.

"Have you had a chance to clean up yet pal?" Jacob asks him quietly, his tone friendly yet firm, "Come on, let's get you clean again," 

He's still in his auror coat, which is caked in grime. His face is uncomfortably itchy. His hands black with dirt, blood and whatever was foaming from Tina's lips. Theseus stands on shaky legs, the room spins around him. Jacob gently moves him out of the room.

He glances back to see Newt placing kisses all over Tina's thin cheeks and his stomach tightens. 

"I'm going to be sick," Theseus mutters and Jacob shakes his head.

"There's a bathroom up here," A helpful healer tells them, passing over some lime green pajamas.

Jacob turns on he water for him, and the bathroom fills with steam. Theseus shreds his clothes robotically. If Jacob notices the hickey on his stomach, the bruise Tina left imprinted on his skin, he doesn't comment. 

"Take as long as you need," Jacob tells him, and leaves him alone.

Theseus's head throbs. He leans it against the cool tiles, hot water rolling down his back. Dirt, sweat and blood disappear down the plug hole.

Theseus think about running away. 

He thinks about running back in and sweeping her up in his arms, and then running away.

He thinks about explaining to Newt how much he cares for her. About how Tina has taught him how to breathe again. To please not take her back. Please don't take her away.

Theseus stands under the tap until his skin wrinkles. 

Eventually her turns off the water. The hospital pajama's are cheap and scratchy, but he puts them on anyway.

He shuffles out of the bathroom, taking only his wand with him. They can throw his clothes in the incinerator for all he cares. Theseus hasn't dried his hair properly, and droplets drip down the back of his neck.

Jacob is waiting outside Tina's room, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Feel better?" The muggle asks him kindly.

Theseus makes a grunt that could be taken as a yes.

He goes to open the door, but Jacob swings out an arm that hits him in the middle of his chest.

"Let them have some privacy," Jacob says, his friendly eyes holding a secret steel. 

Theseus peers in to find Tina awake. She's whispering with Newt, tears streaming down her cheeks. Theseus feels his throat tighten as she struggles to sit up to kiss him, a sweet smile back on her face.

"About time," Jacob says softly, apparently satisfied, also taking a peek, "Don't you think?"

Theseus can feel her kiss. He knows exactly what it feels like. The pressure, the taste. The everything that is Tina. 

A wave of grief crashes over him, as well as the painful jab that he should have seen this coming. 

"Yeah," Theseus unsticks his throat, letting the door swing shut, "About time,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> But again no hate! I know it wouldn't really happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Again: Thestina, Tina cheating on Newt, don't like, don't read. I can't say it clearer than that!
> 
> Hope everyone else enjoys!

They’re back together. 

If Theseus didn’t hear it from Newt, Tina, Jacob, his assistant, two witches at the coffee station and Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, he certainly heard it from Witch Weekly. 

It’s splashed over almost every front page. Somehow their brief time apart has meant they’re even _more_ perfect than ever. 

Not only are Newt and Tina deeply in love, but they’re a couple that can get through anything. Beats the odds, and comes out stronger. 

Theseus meanwhile cleans up their apartment. It was _theirs_ at that stage. Tina’s got clothes everywhere. Her underwear is in his sock draw, her favourite coffee is a staple in his kitchen, and her lipstick is in the bathroom. 

He could have used magic, but somehow it feels more intimate to clean it by hand. Every item has a memory. He feels like he’s packing Tina away, every time he places something in her suitcase. 

All too soon her things are gone, as if she never existed. Theseus places it in his spare room, and waits for one of them to collect it. 

He hopes it’s Newt. For some reason he thinks he’s more up to see him right now. 

It's been a couple of weeks since Tina got out of hospital- since he saw her last- and finally there’s a knock at his door. Theseus opens it up to both of them. 

Tina has her arm wrapped around Newt’s. His smile is blinding. Her smile has a crack in it. Theseus gets the feeling she really didn’t want to come. 

As he loses the ability to breath at the sight of her- up and well again, not lying helpless in his arms. Theseus can’t say he blames her for looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. He's currently wondering why he didn't get a whole new address. 

“Hello,” Theseus says as normally as he can manage. He can’t meet either of their eyes.  Luckily Newt won’t notice. His brother never meets his eyes anyway. 

“Thank you for looking after her Theseus,” Newt steps forward and wraps him in a hug. Guilt churns around Theseus’s stomach, as he gingerly returns his loving embrace. 

“You’re welcome,” Theseus says shakily, watching Tina over his brother's shoulder. 

Her dark hair tickles her shoulders. Her white shirt is freshly pressed, and tucked into her neat blue skirt. It’s simple. Practical. So completely Tina. So completely _them_. 

Tina flashes him a real smile, small, but real. She’s so fucking beautiful. Theseus can close his eyes and imagine exactly what’s beneath her clothes. 

Newt lets him go, and Theseus pats him on the back. 

“Thank you,” Tina says quietly, her arms wrapped around herself awkwardly. 

“Come in,” Theseus offers before he can think better of it. 

Newt follows him willingly, Tina hesitantly. 

It’s almost _too_ clean inside. Theseus thinks rather ruefully he probably did too good of a job. He watches Tina look around owlishly. Their game of cards that they never put away has finally disappeared. He’s only got one glass for whisky out on the kitchen bench. His auror jacket sits lonely on his double hook. 

Newt takes Tina’s hand, and Theseus really needs to get his shit together. 

He cannot feel jealous about his brother taking his fiance's hand. This was always going to be a short term thing. They are going to get _married_ for Christ's sake. 

That’s it. That’s all. This is the _end_. Theseus is just going to have to get used to it. 

“Would you like a cup of tea or something?” Theseus asks, hoping he’s still got some bags left in the cupboard. Tina fully converted him to coffee. His voice is far too high, but neither witch or wizard comment. 

“Yes, alright,” Newt says with a lopsided smile, not noticing anything out of place. Theseus doesn’t think he’s ever been over. Not since he left for his world tour anyway. He _certainly_ didn’t come when _Leta_ lived here. 

“We just came to pick up my stuff,” Tina says at the same time, her lips thin, her eyes mask-like. 

‘ _She’s sad, confused, angry, guilty, regretful, mournful_ ,’ Theseus reads her stiff words perfectly. He knows, because it’s exactly how he feels. 

Newt bumbles over to her, and wraps his arm around her, quietly asking if she feels alright. Tina shakes her head, leaning her head on his shoulder. His brother presses a kiss to her hairline. Theseus watches them, like a hawk. 

Like a crazy obsessed hawk, that wants to punch his brother out, even though he’s the one in the wrong. 

“Perhaps another time,” Newt says apologetically. Tina isn’t even looking at him. 

_Great._

They’re already answering for each other. No doubt they’ll be back to their adorable selves by summer. Or probably even sooner. 

“Sure,” Theseus says thickly, taking a heavy seat on the corner of his table. 

“We- well _I_ was thinking of inviting you over,” Newt corrects himself, rubbing soft comforting circles on Tina’s hip, “For a really fancy dinner, a thank you dinner,” 

“Jacob’s cooking,” Tina says, her voice shaky round the edges. She’s leaning into Newt in a way that she’s never comfortably done with him. At least not off the bat. 

“Sounds good,” Theseus says, his forceful politeness giving him a toothache, “Pick a day, I’m always free,” 

The couple smiles. One far more forceful than the other. 

“We’ve got to get you out there again Theseus,” Newt grins at him, as he seems to be making a rare attempt at conversation, “It doesn’t suit you to be all alone- without a mate,”  He looks at Tina, nuzzling her cheek.

Theseus chuckles far too late. Tina is visibly stressed, and her eyes are trained on the ground. Newt either doesn’t notice the tension in the air, or doesn’t understand it.

Theseus hopes to _hell_ he doesn’t understand it. 

“I’ll think about it,” Theseus says, refusing to look at Tina unless he drops his already fragile nerves.

Newt looks between the two of them, his green eyes uncertain. 

It probably just looks like they’ve had a row. And, to be fair, they did have a fight about three weeks ago.

But Theseus can't help but think Newt can crack into his brain, and see how they ended that fight. Tina riding him for all she was worth, his hands caught in her hair. 

“We should go,” Newt says, his ability to keep up a conversation clearly ending, “Lot’s to do,” He begins to lead Tina out of the room. 

Theseus watches them go despondent, as she drags her feet. 

He really should turn down their invitation. He’s not sure he could go another conversation as awkward as this one was. Especially if it’s going to last longer. 

“You go Newt,” Tina says suddenly, brushing a loving hand over his arm, “I can get my things,” She takes a step away. 

Theseus finds himself taking a step forward. 

“Are you sure sweetheart?,” Newt asks, sounding nervous. No doubt he thinks they’re about to throw hands. 

“Absolutely,” Tina nods, sounding more certain than not, “I want to thank Theseus, _personally_ ,” She says this all without looking at him. 

Theseus presses his hands in his pockets, not quite sure what’s about to happen. 

Newt shrugs, taking her word as gospel. He leans in to kiss her, and she complies. Theseus isn’t sure if the intense tongue is for his benefit or not. 

“Love you,” Tina says first, with a loving smile. 

“Love you too,” Newt sounds like he’s been punched in the face. Theseus doesn’t blame him. He feels like that too after Tina kisses him like _that_. 

His brother practically skips out of his door, and Theseus keeps up his happy facade to the moment it shuts. Then he slumps head in his hands. He feels like he just avoided a bullet. He hears Tina let out a long breath. 

“Sorry,” She says quietly, and Theseus can feel the distance between them, “I was planning to come over when you weren't here,”

That somehow hurts more than he thought it would. It makes sense. Things that are right still hurt sometimes. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Theseus says with half a sneer, mostly angry at himself for expecting something different. 

“Theseus…” Tina tries, her hands winding round each other awkwardly, “Listen…” 

Whatever pretty speech she’s prepared, Theseus really doesn’t want to hear it. Their affair is over. She doesn’t need to spell it out to him. 

“Your case is in the spare room,” He pointedly interrupts her, waving a curt hand in the direction of the stairs, “I’m pretty sure I got everything, but feel free to check,” Theseus turns to the kitchen cupboard. 

It’s only noon, but he figures it’s about time for a drink. 

“Thanks,” Tina says curtly. 

He waits, his back turned. Eventually she leaves, her feet pounding hard up the stairs. 

Theseus pulls out a bottle of gin, and makes himself a quick jinx and tonic. Tina still hasn’t appeared. He drinks it. Still nothing. 

Has she simply apparated home? 

Theseus pads his way tiredly out to the hallway to find out. 

“Tina?” 

She’s standing at the top of his stairs. Her suitcase stands haphazardly behind her. In her pale, trembling hands is his jumper. Her jumper. The one she wore every night. That she drank coffee in, in the morning, shrugged on in the evening before she joined him on the couch. 

The one piece of clothing of hers he couldn’t bear to part with if he tried. 

“This was in your wardrobe,” Tina says tremendously, her bottom lips trembling. 

Theseus feels his eyebrows furrow. He slowly climbs the stairs. Tina doesn’t move. He can see her breasts rising and falling as she breathes; her buttons pulling at her shirt. 

He comes to the stair just below hers. Tina’s mouth is soft and open. Theseus takes it gently from her, turning the soft, well-worn fabric over in his fingers. 

“I wanted to keep it,” Theseus admits with a sad little smile, “It smells like you,”

Tina takes a deep noisy breath. 

Before he can blink she’s in his arms, and they’re kissing furiously. Kissing the way he would have kissed her when she woke up from her coma. The way he’s dreamed about for two weeks straight.

“I missed you,” Tina chokes out, between their quick gasps of air. 

“I missed you too Tina,” Theseus growls, tugging lustily at her shirt, grinning wildly as the buttons fall apart under his hands, “So fucking much,” 

He pushes her up the wall, up his wall, up  _ their _ wall. 

Tina is late to leave. 

Theseus makes himself another drink.

\----------------------------------------------------

They’re pretty sure they get caught. More than sure. 

It started the day Tina came into work with a hickey on her neck. She was late to the meeting. Unusually so. Tina Goldstein is always on time. 

Theseus was actually about to run round Newt’s house to make sure she’s not ill, when she shoulders her way into his office sheepishly. 

Her lips are bright red, her hair mused in a way he recognises intimately. Most incriminatingly a bright purple bruise stands out on her pale skin, just under her jaw. 

Theseus watches as their work mates look between the pair of them, at her embarrassment, and his clear shock, before they burst into laughter. It’s the sort of laughter that keeps going when it clearly should have ended, and Tina gives them all a withering look that Theseus can’t quite manage at the moment. 

“Nice night Goldstein?” A wizard speaks up bravely, a shit eating grin on his red face, “Get a lot of  _ sleep _ ?”

“Shut up Thompson,” Tina says crudely. But it is true. The bags under eye eyes are long, and almost as purple as her love bite.

“Hurry up and start Scamander,” Tina perches herself tersely on her usual spot on his desk, “I don’t have all day,”

Theseus can’t seem to get his tongue to work. She wasn’t at his place last night. 

The image of his brother pleasuring Tina the way he has been doing for months now, makes him burn. She has no doubt Newt would take her furiously, like an animal. He wonders if there's any more secret marks across her body, put lovingly there by him. 

“That’s what she said last night,” Reggie says in a stage whisper, and the group bursts into further giggles like they’re a bunch of twelve years old instead of adults in their thirties. 

“Theseus,” Tina clears her throat harshly, “Continue,” 

Theseus finds it hard to start. He as to gather the rest of his pride before he can begin. The figures on his blackboard seem to turn to mush in his brain, every time his eyes stray to Tina’s neck. 

It’s a subpar meeting. Nothing he wanted to cover really gets discussed. All he wants to do is get their squad out of his office and drill her. 

He wants to know _when_ , _how_ , and _why_. 

It must be one of their first times. Newt and Tina certainly weren’t having sex when they started. 

He summarizes their meeting quickly, the amount of words he uses barely dot points. But it does the job and their team filters out, chattering about their weekend plans. Tina lingers, jumping off his desk and playing with his clock on top of his fireplace. 

“You were late,” Theseus drums his fingers on the desk when Reggie finally shuts the door. 

“Slept in,” Tina says, walking over to examine the board casually, her skirts swinging tantalising around her. 

She’s such a tease. Theseus has always been an arse man. He feels his mouth water. The fabric clings so close... 

“Really?” He murmurs walking up to her, fully intending to put his arms around her waist, and squeezing tight. 

Tina jumps out of the way just in time. 

“Really,” Tina says sternly, although there’s a playfulness in her eyes, like she knows what she’s been doing to him. 

“Never thought I’d see the day you put personal activities ahead of professional ones,” Theseus berates her, trying not to sound like a jealous husband. He is the 'other-man' after all. 

“Excellent speech by the way,“ Tina says, tongue in cheek, “Did you know you covered the attempted Gringotts break in twice?” 

“Tina,” Theseus growls, pulling her by the skirts into him. 

She’s warm, and willing, her arms freely wrapping around his neck. Theseus immediately leans in, peppering kisses that slowly get more rough around the sensitive bruise. 

“What can I say?” Tina sighs, but he can hear the smirk in her voice, “I’m a witch with needs,” 

Theseus bites down in response, right on top of his brother's artwork. Tina gasps, and he buzzes with satisfaction. 

“I’ve heard a rumor you’ve had your needs tended to recently,” Theseus tells her possessively, “By a particularly handsome wizard,” 

“Perhaps they’ve not been fulfilled enough,” Tina raises her eyebrows in challenge at him. 

A challenge Theseus well and truly intends to meet. 

“Get on the desk,” He orders, his voice hoarse with arousal. 

Tina’s eyes glint brightly. She complies, hoping up, looping her hair up and away in a bun, which only serves to show off the mark even more.

“Was it nice?” Theseus asks, all while gently teasing her skirt up to her waist. 

“Yes,” Tina says, slightly breathily as he pulls her underwear down her long legs, slim legs, before chucking them on the floor. 

He leans down between her thighs. Tina's cheeks are a beautiful pink. There's another bruise near her left knee. He decides to make another one, daring to go closer to where she's wettest and Tina slides her hands through his hair.

“Did you cum?” Theseus asks, his fingertips brushing over her clit lightly. 

“No,” Tina says honestly, her breathes coming in short, sharp pants as he continues to tease her, “Not at first,” 

Theseus raises an eyebrow at her, surprised. He wasn't expecting her to be so candid. However once he gets over his shock, he can't help chuckling deep in his chest. 

“We tried again,” Tina admits without shame.  Theseus strokes her thighs. 

He remembers how she came apart in his hands the first time they fucked. Her glorious moans. How she trembled. 

“You won’t have to with me,” Theseus warns her knowingly, before lowering his mouth onto her. 

She's sweet, musky, and oh so gorgeous. He'll never get tired of how she tastes, and Theseus winds his arms under her knees so he can get ever closer. 

“Theseus!” Tina's half screaming, half moaning, “ _oH_ , Oh- Merlin,” She's so vocal when he goes down on her, and he'd be lying if that's not the reason he wanted to do it. Nothing is more stimulating than hearing Tina crying out his name. 

_His_ name. 

He wraps his lips around her clit and hums, and he can feel her tremble, as she gets closer and closer to her edge. Theseus is equally straining in his trousers. He could do this all day. And he did once, on one of their days off. 

“ _Please_ ,” Tina begs him, “Don’t stop,” 

Theseus pulls away, panting. He licks his lips, and Tina tries to tug him back, but he stands up instead. 

“Bastard,” She swears at him, her face red and shiny. 

He's sweating as he tugs down his trousers. He has to be in her, or he'll surely die. Theseus enters her with a moan, and Tina wraps her legs around his waist, sighing. He begins to move, viciously, gripping her hard enough to leave marks. Tina kisses him with more teeth than tongue. 

“I want to be dripping out of you,” Theseus tells her with each thrust, his voice dark and dangerous, “I want you to go home, to him, with me still inside of you,” Her nails rake down his neck, but the pain only spurs him on.

Tina comes with a cry, Theseus fucks her through it, chasing her release not his own. Her mouth is thrown open, her eyes squeezed shut. He kisses her brow, and she tastes of salt. Tina strokes his cheeks, letting her hands slide down to his chest. 

“You’re sexy when you’re jealous,” Tina muses, resting her forehead against his own. 

Theseus flushes- he knew he was being obvious. But he also can't rid himself of the feeling. Of being less than. Of not being needed anymore. If he's not giving Tina the best sex, why should she be with him?

Tina bites her lip, seemingly considering. She leans in closer, using his blazer lapels to steady herself. 

“I thought of you,” Tina whispers like it's a secret, “I didn’t mean to, but I did,”  Theseus's hips jerk despite himself. 

Tina grins, grinding back into him. 

Theseus can see it. Her flat on her back, Newt pounding into her. But Tina's eyes are shut, and she's picturing him. He doesn't know if she's lying to make him feel better, but in any case it has the intended effect. His hips snap again, and before he can stop himself he's fucking her again. Tina clings onto him as he thrusts into her somewhat desperately. 

“Fuck,” Theseus says through gritted teeth, “Tina, god!” He cums with his own shout. Tina smothers it with her tongue and Theseus smiles into their kiss. 

Merlin. Nothing feels better than coming inside her. 

“You’re insufferable, did you know that?” Tina says, amused, as he reluctantly pulls out. 

“And you love it,” Theseus smiles, leaning in to kiss her again.

They pause to readjust their clothes. Theseus gently pulls up her underwear himself. He can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. 

The usual chattering outside. It’s not there. It’s too quiet. Far too quiet. Almost as if people have been listening. 

Tina seems to be thinking the same thing. 

“Did you cast a silencing charm?” Tina asks nervously, swatting down her skirt. 

Theseus bites the inside of his mouth. It still tastes of her. 

“No,” He admits sheepishly, “Did you?” The horror on her face is all he needs to know. 

Which rule was this? One or two? 

“Shit,” Tina swears under her breath. Not that it matters now. She was just screaming his name in ecstasy. 

“Take my fireplace, I’ll make some excuse,” Theseus says briskly, refusing to be embarrassed. If he’s right they already knew anyway. Not that that should be the point.

He walks over and drops some floo powder in his fireplace, which immediately bursts with bright green flames. 

“You’ve got some _whore_ do you?” Tina asks, sarcastic in her anxiety. 

“I don’t think she’d appreciate being called that,” Theseus drags a comforting hand down her arm, kissing her softly on the cheek, “I’ll see you tonight,” 

To his surprise Tina winces, playing with her shirt collar, making sure it’s straight. 

“I’ve got a date with Newt tonight,” She explains, even though they’ve long decided that Friday is their night if they don't meet up throughout the week (The excuse being they go out for drinks with their team). 

Theseus feels this face grow cloudy without his permission. Letting her go feels even harder now that he knows her and Newt could be intimate. 

“Don’t start,” Tina strokes his cheek, her eyes knowing. 

“Don’t change your underwear,” Theseus leans in to nip her ear, satisfied as he hears her swallow loudly. 

“See you tomorrow,” Tina winks at him, and is gone in a flash of green smoke. 

When Theseus walks out of his office most of their team is gone. And the ones that remain are studiously working. Theseus chooses to ignore their grins, heartily thankful Newt hates the ministry and therefore hardly ever comes into the office, let alone long enough to hear the gossip. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Another month passes. It's more than simple fucking now. It's sneaking around. They have to organize their hook ups. Dance around friends and family. Theseus never knew it would become second nature for him to lie. 

It doesn't feel good. But it does. 

It's not right. But somehow it still feels like it. 

He thinks he should stop, until Tina's in his arms again and then nothing feels as important. 

Theseus gives her one last kiss before she rolls out of his bed. Newt has gone bakery shopping with Jacob, and so they used the spare time to spend their morning in a delicious manner. 

Tina leans over to pull up her underwear. In their haste she’s still wearing her bra, and most of her shirt. Her red lipstick is smeared over her face. Theseus is probably covered in it himself. 

Newt noticed some make-up on the corner of shirts collar the other night when Theseus forced himself to go to theirs for drinks, and now he thinks he’s got some fancy-woman. Tina kicked him under the table, and Jacob had far too much beer, while Theseus vaguely described a witch he could be screwing to his excited brother.

No doubt Newt thinks he’s finally moving on from Leta. 

Theseus sits up in his bed, rubbing his eyes, lovingly watching a completely naked watching Tina get dressed. 

He’s certainly moved on. 

“I’m going to be late for lunch,” Tina checks her watch, wincing, before tugging up her slacks, “Newt’s cooking tonight for a change,” 

She leans over the bed to kiss him goodbye. For the first time Theseus moves away. 

How he longs for the days where she got to stay. Where he got to pretend that Tina lived with him, was with him. Instead of this… Tina is frowning down to him.

Newt’s kind smile simmers to Theseus’s mind, and he sticks his ground. 

“Are we ever going to tell him?” Theseus asks her quietly. 

“No I don’t think so,” Tina stands up straight again, fiddling with her perfectly done up buttons. 

She’s got a look on her face that means she wants to drop the topic. But Theseus isn’t someone to back down. 

“Not even in ten years?” He asks, half ironically, half serious. 

Because he will be knocking on her door, until she tells him to stop. 

“Do you think we’ll be still doing this then?” Tina rolls her eyes, running her hand over her neck where he left a sneaky hickey, he secretly hoped she’d miss, so it magically disappears from view. 

“Do you think we won’t be?” Theseus asks in undertone. 

How many times have they tried to break it off now? 

Once; only once. Technically. 

But doesn’t that prove that they aren’t going to stop this? 

“Theseus we can’t,” Tina says fiercely, sounding entirely at the end of her rope. 

“Why not?” Theseus swings his bare legs out of bed, also firing up, “He’s my _brother_ ,” 

“And he’s my _fiancé_ ,” Tina argues back, her voice full of venom, “Do you think it would make it better if you were some _cousin_?” 

“How can you be so blase about this,” Theseus shakes her head disapprovingly. He’ll never regret her. But he’ll always regret what they’re doing to Newt. Even if he has no idea. Jacob does; that’s bad enough. 

Tina’s bottom lip is trembling. 

“Because he loves me _so_ much!” She explodes, her fingers raking through her hair, “He thinks I’m the most perfect woman alive,” Her eyes are blown wide, and her whole body is trembling. 

“I couldn’t bear to see the look in his eye,” Tina cries out, a single tear rolling down her cheek, “His esteem for me to disappear… no ones ever loved me like Newt’s loved me,” 

She collapses on the bed next to him, rocking back and forth. 

“I’m fucking awful,” Tina cries, her face red, white and blotchy, “I wish I was dead,” Her fists, curled into tight balls, bang hard on her knees. 

Theseus is horrified. He sees her again, laid out on his lap. Except this time her blood is cool, and she’s scarily still as he holds her, sobbing. 

He grabs her wrist, tying herself to him. Tina’s face is a picture of self-hatred, and he wants to kiss it- no punch, it away. 

“Don’t say that,” Theseus says seriously, more seriously than he's ever been in his life, “Never say that Tina,” 

“I love him,” Tina blubbers up at him, her tongue slipping out to catch her tears, “How can I be doing this to him, if I love him?” 

Theseus bites his lip, tears beginning to form at his own eyes. 

“I don’t know,” He says hopelessly, at the words he’s felt from the moment he first kissed her, “I love him too,” 

Tina's face crumples, and Theseus struggles to keep himself together. 

“But isn’t that why we should tell him?” Theseus swings a comforting arm around her, his voice waterlogged. Tina sinks into him, looking small and sad. 

They feel so right together. He loves her. Perhaps in a not all compassing way- not like he thought he loved Leta. Not like Newt loves her. 

But Tina has his respect. He loves her mind. He loves her body. He loves her passion. 

Tina is studying her engagement ring. 

Theseus sighs. There will never be any way about it. 

Perhaps if they had met before Tina had met Newt. But the way things stand he will always be competing against his brother. And he will always lose.

“Tina?” Theseus shakes her lightly, almost hoping that she’ll agree. 

Tina looks up at him, in that dangerous way that she does. In the way that means she’s made up her mind and there’s no way back. 

“No,” She shakes her head, speaking somewhat desperately, “It’s why we never should,” 

Theseus can easily imagine a life where he defies her wishes. Tells his brother out of honor, treating him with the respect he deserves. But that is a life where he would lose both of them. And he’s too much of a coward to go down that route. 

“Tina,” Theseus tries once more weakly. 

“Please Theseus,” Tina jumps on his hand, and holds it tightly to her chest, “Promise me,” Her eyes shine with ashen tears. 

Newt has some pet name for them, a creature name, somehow describing the darkness surrounded by light, which Theseus can only imagine is the brightness of her soul. 

They’re just beautiful to him. Plain and simple. Like him. 

She’s like a star. Hot and blinding, and always just out of his reach.

He can feel her heartbeat where it radiates across his arm. Theseus hopes she knows his heart belongs to her. Even though hers will never belong to him. 

“I promise,” Theseus murmurs resigned. 

Tina smiles shakily, before placing a light kiss on his hand. Theseus presses his lips together, ashamed at himself for loving her like this. Especially at Newt’s expense. 

But how could he _not?_

“ _Always_ Theseus,” Tina wraps her arms around him, tight around him, like she’s scared to let go, “I’ll… I’ll remember _this_ , always,” 

His promise? This moment? Their relationship? 

Theseus takes a short breath. He’ll pick all three.

“Yes,” Theseus says, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, “I will too,” 

\-----------------------------------------

Their mother holds a party. A sweet innocent garden party; dewdrops sit in bunches on white tables, and little cousins play, laugh and chase each other to their hearts content. 

Tina wears a pale shade of butter yellow, her hair pinned up in gentle curls. Newt sits almost possessively by her side, his hands pinned to her, not letting her go for a moment. Tina almost looks too pale, wan under the autumn sunshine. 

Theseus joins his father where he sits in a safe stony silence and drinks too much champagne. Normally he would enjoy a day out with his family, but today he finds everything much too loud. Far too much pretense. 

He’s starting to understand what Tina was talking about when she said she was tired of the fairy-tale. 

His mother is like a bee, buzzing around everyone, making sure everything is perfect. Theseus sees her shoot especially happy smiles over at Newt and Tina, and wonders what it is to be, now, the families’ disappointment. Sad, morose, and unmarried. The lone sheep that sits in the back, merely observing all the merriment. 

Theseus, against his better judgement, inclines his head round to look at Tina; he can get drunk of her happiness today. But to his surprise he finds Tina already watching him. Her lip is caught between her teeth. She’s playing with her mother’s necklace, only something she does when she’s truly anxious. 

‘ _What’s wrong?_ ’ Theseus mouths at her, his back immediately straightening with concern.

Tina’s gaze jumps away from him, like she’s been caught. Theseus feels his chest tighten. It almost looks like she’s about to be sick. 

Newt squeezes her leg and he watches as Tina plasters on a strained smile. His brother whispers something in her ear, and she bats whatever he says away weakly. 

Their other raps her spoon loudly on her champagne glass, and the congregation of Scamander’s quietens, turning to look at her. Theseus can’t help but smile at his mothers loveliness. She seems even more radiant today; and jittering with excitement.

“This little family gathering is a tradition of ours,” Lady Scamander speaks, loudly, gracefully, perfectly as always, “And I’m so _glad_ for everyone to finally meet Tina, Newton’s lovely fiancé, the newest member of our clan,”

Newt beams, leaning over to kiss Tina who kisses him back gently. Theseus turns his head to the clouds. 

Everyone claps prettily. If anyone has any opinions about the poor American witch marrying into their upper-class British brood, they keep it to themselves. _If_ just to please the hostess. 

“Her presence today is even more special, as a little birdie has told me our soon to be Lady Scamander, has some exciting news!” The older Lady Scamander continues, her green eyes gleaming. 

Tina looks down in her lap, her cheeks flushed. Theseus cocks his head, his heart in his mouth. Surely this isn’t what he thinks it is. 

“Newt?” Their mother prompts him, raising her eyebrows. 

“Ah, yes,” Newt stands up, catching hold of Tina’s hand, “We, I mean Tina, well she’s with child,”

There’s a general gasp of female excitement, and a amused titter of male understanding. Newt bends down to kiss Tina’s cheek, his green eyes bursting with pride. Her hand is pressed tightly over her stomach. 

“A _child_?” Lord Scamander is knocked out of his serious stupor for a moment to smile a rare smile at Tina. 

“My first grandchild!” Lady Scamander dabs her wet eyes, smiling through her tears. 

“Yes,” Tina says tightly, looking ill. Morning sickness no doubt- but surely it’s much too soon for that. 

Her eyes slip back towards Theseus’s again, and his heart drops to his toes, as her dark eyes seem to pulse with meaning. 

_Their_ baby? _His_ baby? 

Tina quickly looks away as Newt squeezes her hand, her smile tremendous. 

“My dear,” Lady Scamander wraps her in a hug, “You’ve brought us so much happiness, to see Newt settled and now this,” Tina hugs her back weakly, her arms set around the older woman’s waist. 

Theseus vaults himself from his chair. The cool breeze suddenly white hot. 

He storms back to his parent’s large country property. He can feel his families’ eyes burning on his spine. He did not congratulate the happy couple. He cannot care less. 

A small dark headed child with his blue eyes and Tina’s smile swims to Theseus’s mind, and he chokes on a sudden sob. 

Surely the universe would not be that cruel.

But if it was he would only have himself to blame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> But once again, no hate!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
